Ava Potter
by ScarletWitch662
Summary: One thing Ava Potter loved doing, was meeting people who knew her face, but not her. She loved seeing the shock pass over their faces, as they realized that their 'golden savior' wasn't so golden, but Lilith herself. Seeing all those faces, made Ava decide one thing. No matter what would happen, she would do what she wanted.
1. Cheese Buns, Names and Stars

**This is the edited version on the 9th September 2015. Hope you enjoy!**

It wasn't the first time that Thomas had seen the chameleon girl sit by his family's shop window.

She was rather strange for a girl only a year or two younger than him. She wasn't quite like the other girls he knew. The girl scared him slightly, though he'd never admit that to his siblings. He was sure he'd seen her her hair change from blonde to black and her eyes lighten by at least eight shades in seconds.

At the time, he'd blamed it on his imagination. He was good at making up stories and presumed that his mind was simply playing tricks on him.

Today she was a ginger with purple eyes. He'd never seen purple eyes outside of Camden Market and the idea of her chameleon abilities brought shivers to his spine. He may have been a coward, but he was positive that even his burly father would run at the sight of her '_magic'_.

Shaking his head, he turned away as she looked through the window. Though his eyes were on the cake he was frosting, he knew that she was watching him. He could feel her stare on the back of his head, burning a whole like fire.

"Come in then." He sighed, giving up all attempts to ignore the strange girl. "You always end up coming in anyway."

Her small body slid through the doors and he almost winced at the sight of her ribs as she stretched her arms up, causing her shirt to rise.

"You got anything nice today Thomas?"

Another shiver ran up his sine as she said his name. He'd never told her what his parents had called him. She'd _discovered_ it by herself.

"Cheese buns are left over from yesterday. Those any good for you?"

"I love cheese buns." A warm smile spread across her face. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah. With all the months you've been scavenging around here."

Handing over the brown bag cautiously, Thomas took a step back as she ripped it open and devoured the first pastry.

"Glad you're enjoying that."

"You never know..." He almost jumped back as she looked up at him with now yellow eyes. "It might be my last ever meal. I want to finish it properly if that's the case.

Thomas shook his head as she skipped out of the shop, already inhaling her second cheese bun. She may terrify him, but the girl never failed to surprise him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Avada Kedavra._

Two words could hold a lot of meaning for one person and mean absolutely nothing to another. Everyone had a few words they kept dear to them and her's were 'Avada Kedavra'. Being a girl of very simple education, she wasn't sure what they meant, but then again, no one ever did. Her Aunt had never told her and she'd never met her parents properly.

That was mostly why she found herself lying on top of a ratty mattress in a deserted street of London with only the stars and a stolen edition of 'Greek Mythology' by Robert Graves to keep her entertained. She'd left her aunt and uncle's at the first chance she'd got.

Her Aunt Petunia had always looked at her as if she was scum on a mat and in a way she was. That was how she'd been given to her _dearest_ relatives. Being lest on door mat wasn't exactly a great way to meet your new family- especially when they hated your dead parents.

Her situation had only worsened over the years. Her ever changing (or Chameleon as the baker's son called it) features didn't exactly help the fact that her family despised her. She was a freak to them. A devil child. The first time she'd ever been able to look in a mirror, she was kept in the cupboard under the stairs for three weeks with only a meal a day- not exactly healthy for a four year old.

She'd only attended school till she was eight. After the day she'd somehow ended up on the school roof, she'd scarpered for the streets with only a wad of stolen money and a shabby hand me down jacket.

Keeping herself fed had been easy- people always weakened at the sight of a nine year old begging for food. Education was easily given from her older companions. The time she'd spent at Kings Cross Station had brought her far enough to understand most of War and Peace as well as being able to do basic Mathematics.

She was surprisingly eager to understand new concepts. Mostly because of the fact that she'd never been allowed to ask questions. Or that she was never told anything other than the fact that she should keep her mouth shut.

That's were her special words came to use. Her hate grew for her relatives grew further when she'd discovered that her name wasn't _Potter_ or _Freak_. Potter was supposedly her last name and Freak was definitely not her first.

Ava.

That was her name. It came from the only words she'd ever been told as a small child. The only words that held enough meaning to be remembered to perfection. Avada Kedavra.

She remembered so little from her earliest years. Just a shaggy black dog and green light. Endless green light.

Due to the Petunia's particular grouchiness on the 31st of July, Ava had come to know that that was the date she was born. She was almost positive that today was the 20th. That left eleven days.

Admiring the shape of Orion and Canis Major, she barely noticed the swooping owl that dropped a single envelope of yellowed paper beside her head.

**Remember to review and vote! Ciao.**


	2. Blondes, Brunettes and Gingers

Ava had been to Kings Cross station many times. In fact, even the staff new her after she'd spent five months living in a small, unused corner if the massive station. She knew exactly where the platform was. After recieving the letter addresed to Miss , she'd thought it best to simply send one back with the owl that delivered her letter.

Dear Prof. McGonagall,

I'd love to attend your school, though I prefer to be called Ava. Also, could I be sent instructions to buy my things, to the platform.

Ava.

The only reason Ava didn't tell the woman that she didn't have a name at all, is that she couldn't bear the thought of someone finding out that she lived in the streets and send her back to that _house._ She had done well with the letter, as the day after, another owl arrived, enclosing directions and a key to what seemed to be a vault.

She'd never thought that this could all be a huge joke or a mistake. Who else could change the way they looked with a single thought, or float above rooftops, or burn a hole into a door just by looking at it. Her.

Besides, surely there was a book, a newspaper, something, that could tell her who she was, where she came from. Something.

And once again, she'd been right. The key was to her bank vault, containing thousands of the coins Griphook called Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Whoever her parents where, they defintely wern't old drunks like Petunia had told her, they were obviously bloody rich.

Picking up robes, telescopes and potions ingredients had been intresting. Seeing the many magical people, each buying some strange item that Ava had never set eyes on before. She was mesmerized by how so many people in the world where like her. She wasn't a freak, like she had been told so many times. She was a witch, and proud of it.

The book shop- Flourish and Blotts, was probably the most surprising place she found. Upon entering, she'd simply blown a strand of then blue hair out of her eyes, only for a passing woman to stare intensily at the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. To her, it was just another scar, until she flicked through some of the history books in the store.

"...the dark lord, vanished, defeated by a mere baby..."

"...the Potter child has become our saviour, defeating You Know Who, and coming out with just a scar on her forehead..."

"...Lily Potter jumped in front of her daughter, whilst James Potter stood in the hallwat, ready to fight..."

Ava couldn't believe what she was reading. A small baby, with her apparent surname, and her apparent birthday, defeated the "dark lord", became the world's saviour and was never seen since. It wasn't until Ava saw a picture of the people who she assumed where her parents, that she let it sink in.

A woman, with her features and a man, who also looked like her, stared back at her. It wasn't the emerald green eyes of the woman, much too similar to her own natural eye colour, that shocked her. It was the wine red hair. The locks the same shade as the colour she remembered as a baby, as her own natural hair colour.

Buying all the books she could find about the topic, amonst other books, she quickly strided out of the shop. If she was so famous, it was best to keep her scar covered.

The rest of that day, had also been rather stressful. After having bought a wand- Blackthorn and phoenix feather, that apparently had a twin core to the guy who had killed her family, the world, and almost her too, she was ready to kill someone. The only relief, was buying a small bag, that could contain anything, like it was bottomless and weightless, that she calmed down, and went to buy some normal clothes with her new found money and a beautiful white owl, who she chose to name Hedwig.

Shaking her head, and turning back to the present time, Ava adjusted her small bag, which probably had enough things in it to fill a whole room, and tightened her grip on her ticket. Hedwig was perched on her shoulder, as Ava refused to cage her.

Heading towards the third column on Platform 9, she took in a deep breath and walked straight through. What greeted her on the other side, caused her to imediately lose that breath.

A mighty, brick red steam train sat in front of her, huge puffs of steam billowing out the top, surrounded with many weeping and shouting families, hooting owls, racing children. Mothers were hugging their children close. Ava felt a pang at the sight of a red headed woman with at least 5 children around her. All read headed, much like Ava at this particular time, though her's was darker and in a long braid.

Striding forwards, Ava almost cleared a path, as she boarded the train. Smirking to herself she new that they must have seen the scar and the high held head a mile off. No, not the lightning scar, she had that covered. The scar that ran from just below her right eye to her jaw.

Walking down the corridors, Hedwig gliding above her lazily, Ava searched for a compartment softly singing a tune.

_If I die young, bury me in satin,Lay me down, on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..._

"My my, s'not often you hear a pretty voice around here, is it?" A voice from behind her jolted Ava slightly, though she turned around calmly, a smirk in place and her head held high. Her eyes flashed a pretty umber.

"I wouldn't know. S'not often I board a train with eavsedroppers on it."

"Hey, a pretty voice for a pretty face then." He grinned crookedly at her, ignoring her sarcastic tounge. The boy was tall, but pretty stocky too. Not unpleasantly so. His hair was the same as the red headed woman from the platform, and his eyes where a pretty saphire blue.

The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Ava Potter." She stuck her hand out, leaning back against the window nearby.

"Fred Weasley at your service Miss Potter. I wasn't aware the world's saviours name was Ava." His eyes briefly scanned her second scar. "Or that she was violent, by the looks of it." He shook her hand lightly.

"Well no one was aware that she was a metamorphmagus either, were they?" Her eyes flashed the same blue as his, causing him to raise his eyebrows in shock.

"No, they weren't-"

"OI! Fred! Quit flirting with the firsties and get over here. You'll scare them all off." A boy identical to Fred stuck his head out a door.

"Oh, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to scare me." Ava began walking again, winking, before turning around and making her way back down to find a compartment.

Reaching the end, she slid a door open, only to find a girl her age already seated by a window.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Ava cocked her head to tthe side slightly, leaning against the doorway. The blonde head turned her way.

"Sure."

"I'm Ava. Ava Potter."

"Oh really? I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass."

The first thing Fred Wealsey noticed about Ava Potter, was the defiant glint in her killing curse green eyes. Well, really the first thing he noticed was that she was quite good looking. Scratch that. Absolutely smokin', though she was only eleven.

The second thing he noticed was that glint. And that made him believe that the world's golden girl wasn't so golden. That and the fact that she looked like a punk and had a huge scar on her face, but that could be said later on.

So, with an attitude like that and such a sharp tongue, Fred couldn't help but feel intrigued by the red headed girl.

Of course George and Lee thought he was an idiot for flirting for a first year, so him being Fred Weasley didn't tell them who she was. Merlin, they where in for a shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over in Daphne and Ava's compartment, they where having a complete riot. As soon as they had seen the sweet trolley, they had bought half the contents and had started stuffing their faces.

"And I thought you where all lady-like aswell!" Ava laughed as Daphne ripped the head off of another peppermint toad.

"Well, for the world's saviour, you're not as perfect as everyone thinks you are." Daphne snorted as Ava threw another Bertie Bott's backinto her mouth, hitting the target as she had done for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, well, no one knew my name was Ava, so they really can't say anythin' about me." Ava huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, which was rapidly changing from a fiery red, to a deep blue.

"Oh my Merlin! You're a metamorphmagus!" Daphne screemed, jumping a foot into the air.

Avada smirked.

"You don't say..."

"Oh shut up."

"So... what house are you gonna be in?" Ava leaned forward curiously.

"I don't know...probably Slytherin, but maybe Ravenclaw. You?"

"Mmmm...Slytherin sounds like me, but I guess Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad." Ava suddenly rmembered somthing she'd read about Slytherin. "Imagine that Daph, the girl who lived in Slytherin!"

Daphne began to giggle slightly. "Just wait till they all find out she owns enough rock shirts to cover the ministry."

"And how do you know that?" Ava raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. But I do know that you're a rock fan."

"You got me!" Ava slid down her seat, faking her death, Daphne roaring with laughter at something that wasn't funny enough.

"Oh My!" A voice came from the door way. A bushy haired brunnette with slightly large front teeth stood at the door with a hand over her heart. "Are you okay?

Daphne took one look at the girl's shocked face, and broke into hysterics again. Ava, who had opened one of her closed eyes, before winking at Daphne and closing it again.

"How is she okay?" Daphne screamed, turning her laughter into fake crying. "She's dead! DEAD! Nooooo!"

"Oh My God! Are you sure? What happned! Call 999! Quickly!" The brunnette was now hyperventelating. "Oh god! Oh God!"

Ava somehow managed to stay 'dead', whilst Daphne had to start full out screaming to cover her laughs.

"What the- F*****G MERLIN!" Ava cracked open an eye to see a familiar ginger. "OI! George! CASUALTY!" A second identical ginger came popped up and screamed. Way too girly.

Daphne was now red in the face from screaming and covering up her laughter. She couldn't tke it anymore and began rolling over the floor and Ava in hysterics.

"Oh My God! She's dead... AND YOU ARE LAUGHING!" The brown eyed girl began screaming even louder.

The gingers however looked at eachother shocked.

Then Ava's eyes flickered open.

"Hey guys!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunnette ran out, her arms flailing.

Fred grinned.

"Well, that was rather surprising."

Daphne and Ava looked at eachother.

"Can we do that again?"


	3. A Slither of Green

The rest of the ride passed quickly, with Ava and Daphne giggling randomly and the red headed twins running back to their compartment. Probably in fear of being murdered.

The two girls where soon sharing a boat with a nice girl- Tracy Davis and her friend, Susan Bones. Both girls seemed like nice people, and it only took a look between Ava and Daphne to know that they where now deemed as the girls' friends.

Though, as soon as Avada looked away from Daphne, she almost popped her eyes out. There in front of them, was a huge castle, lit up under the moonlight. It seemed almost like a haunted castle in one of those tales some of her old friends had told her. Just, warmer and full of life.

The turrets loomed over them, causing shadows over the icy lake beneath them, and the surrounding rocky terrain added to the ghost story effect. To cut it short, Ava was dead impressed.

Turning around, she saw Daphne with her jaw hanging open. Closing it for her, Ava had to duck a whack round the back of head before giggling.

Eventually, the boats came to a stop beside a tall archway like door.

Hopping out, Ava grinned down at a struggling Daphne, before pulling her out.

"I could have managed it myself."

Ava snorted. "Yeah. That's totally why you where tryn' to crawl over the edge of the boat."

Daphne huffed, but didn't deny it at all.

...

There was no denying that the inside of the castle was just as great as the outside, if not better. The entrance hall they where standing in alone was by far the nicest place Ava had ever set eyes on. Daphne seemed just as shocked, even after all the amazing tales her parents had told her.

The Scottish woman who had let them in had gone through the great doors, that led to what Ava presumed to be the great hall she'd read about.

"Well, my father told me that the Potter child would be attending this year. It seems she deems herself too great to present herself."

Twisting around slightly, Ava spotted the speaker. A pale boy with slick platinum blond hair that was almost positively dyed stood with an air that screamed 'prick' at her. His pointed face and nose didn't help the fact that he mildly resembled a ferret.

"What's it to you whether she comes here or not?" Ava raised an eyebrow and raised her head high towards the boy. "I mean, maybe she didn't want to go to a school full of dyed blonde assholes." A smirk now grew on her face.

A few of the surrounding students edged away slightly.

The boy looked at her distastefully, though his cheeks reddened slightly.

"I didn't believe they let rouges into Hogwarts either." He eyed her combat boots, her rolled up sleeves and the long scar on her cheek. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Daphne sneered slightly next to her, as well as a friendly looking ginger nearby snorting.

Ava however grinned. "I'm Bond. James Bond."

This caused a few muggle borns and half bloods to stifle their laughter. The bushy haired girl from the train outright giggled.

Draco Malfoy however didn't get the memo.

"James? That can't be a girl's name. And Bond. That isn't a wizard's name. You must be a _Muggle_."

Before Ava could answer him back, Daphne tugged her sleeve. The doors where opening. Shit.

Following the rest of the first years into the hall, she took a good look around. The first thing she saw where the many stars and candles above. Ava had always been one for the stars. Long nights under the night sky where more often that not. They relaxed her, the stars. An old friend of hers had taught her the many constellations, and she often stargazed.

The candles hovered above them like fire flies.

"The ceiling is enchanted to resemble the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts; A History!" The bushy haired brunette was muttering to no one in particular.

The tables around her where full of kids, probably ranging from about 12 to 18, but she wasn't entirely sure. One was wearing all black and yellow. That table seemed like the softest. Though they all seemed nice, Ava was the kind of girl who got into a fight every three minutes.

The next was covered in Black and Bronze. Books where splayed out across benches and propped up against empty jugs. The students sat there all seemed as if they spoke to Einstein on a regular basis. In other words, dead brainy.

The next two tables made the biggest impression upon Ava. One was dressed in Silver and Green. A beautiful combination in her opinion. It was all neat and orderly, just like the people sitting there. They all had the similar smirk and watchful eyes. Slytherin. She was sure if it.

The other was the liveliest of the four. Red and Gold was displayed at every free corner of the table and the student where al laughing between them and chatting excitedly. Gryffindor. Yep. Only Gryffindor could be so loud and exciting. Ava briefly caught the eye of a certain ginger twin. She could have sworn that if she smirked once more that day, her face would split in two.

"First years." The strict woman at the front. Professor McGonagall sniffed. "You will now be sorted." As she stepped aside, Ava and Daphne leaned around to look at an old, patched up hat sitting on a stool. And it started singing?

This day could not get any weirder. Daphne wrapped a hand around her wrist tightly. To Ava, it was obvious that the blonde was nervous, but to everyone else she held the same calm face that only a Greengrass could hold.

Soon the names began being called.

The two girls watched alongside the bushy brown haired girl from earlier, as people sat on the rickety stool to be placed.

Abbott, Hannah became a Hufflepuff soon before Bones, Susan and Boot, Terry became a Ravenclaw. Bulstrode, Millicent was the first Slytherin and Brown, Lavender, the first Gryffindor. Tracy was sent to Slytherin as expected.

"Granger, Hermione." Ava watched as the brown eyed girl nervously hurried up on stage. In a few seconds, Gryffindor had exploded into cheers and whistles, as a blushing yet grinning brunette joined them.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne made a strange noise in the back of her throat as she let go of Ava's arm and lightly walked up to the stall. After about 10 seconds of Daphne chewing her lip, the hat shouted-

"SLYTHERIN!" Ava grinned and clapped her friend as she ran towards the silver and green table. Catching her eye, she saw Daphne give her a hopeful glance.

As Malfoy joined Slytherin, the Patil twins made there way to the Gryffinor and Ravenclaw tables and Parkinson sat beside Malfoy, Ava grew more restless by the second until-

"Potter, Ava." A strand of her hair flashed blond, as she heard her name and the mummers broke out over the hall.

"...Ava? I didn't know her name was Ava..."

"Potter? The girl who lived?"

"...OH! She's a metamorphmagus!"

"...What's a scar like that doing on her face?..."

"Look at the state of her!"

Ava however smiled crookedly at the horrified look on Draco Malfoy's face, as 'James Bond' made her way up on stage. Ignoring the many voices, the red head let the hat cover her eyes.

"My, my. Miss Potter. A pleasure to meet you."

Ava blinked twice. It could speak? What was next? A singing donkey?

"I assure you that I know not of any singing donkeys. Now, let's begin."

She crossed her legs again.

"Hmmm. You are destined for power. Great power. Yet also horrible, horrible things."

Ava sighed. Her life wasn't exactly great to start with. What were these horrible things the hat spoke of?

"I see bravery. Lots of courage and recklessness. Yes... and a thirst to prove yourself. Interesting. Now what's this? Oh! You're cunning! Well, I think there is one house that will help you on your way to success. That is-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

As gasps echoed over the hall, Ava pulled the hat off her head. A slight smirk already in place. Then someone in slythering whooped, and that set the whole table off, as other tables clapped politely. Well. Gryffindor seemed a bit dissapointed.

Striding over to Daphne and Tracy, Ava let herself sink onto the bench, her hair being woven with silver and green as she hugged her two friends.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" An older girl with beautiful long blonde hair shook her hand.

Catching a smirk from a certain ginger across thee room, Ava grinned.

This was the start to a new life.

**That took me ages. I don't know why. Please Review! When i get reviews, I usually write more! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Blonde Gits and Turbulent Pain

Ava couldn't be happier that evening. She ate as much as she wanted, with no worries about whether or not she'd be hungry the day after. She'd made friends as well.

It was clear from the start that Ava and Daphne were going to be inseparable, but the two girls found a liking for Tracy Davis, a fellow Slytherin first year. While she wasn't as close as they were, she was both sweet and smart, making the two girls immediately start a conversation with her.

The other girl in their year, was called Pansy Parkinson - a pug like girl with a ridiculous black bob. Though at first, she seemed rather pleasant, as soon as Draco Malfoy looked at her, she began to squeal and gush all over him. It was quite disgusting to watch.

Now Draco Malfoy was another matter entirely. It was clear that neither Ava, Tracy and Daphne disliked him with a passion. On realising this, he stuck his nose in the air and began to brag loudly about his large mansion.

That was when the conversation turned to families.

"So, Greengrass." He started. " You're definitely a pureblood. I recognize the name well enough."

Daphne glared at him, but answered anyway.

"Yes. The Greengrasses are an ancient and noble pureblood family. You should know Malfoy. Or are you too stupid to understand the etiquette and politics lessons I know your mother gives you?" Her smile was so sweet and innocent, that Ava had to bite her hand to stop her from cracking up completely.

Malfoy's pale face was stained with pink.

"Just making sure Greengrass, no need to get touchy. You have siblings then?"

Daphne frowned. Malfoy never asked such questions unless he wanted something.

"Yes...My sister, Astoria is going to start in a couple of years. Other than that, it's just my parents and my aunt Lucinda. Why?"

"Just wondering... Davis?"

Tracey turned to look at Draco.

"My father's family, Davis, are all Pureblood. Obsessed some of them are... But my mother is a halfblood. I have an older brother in Ravenclaw. Roger. **(I know his name is Davies, not Davis, but just pretend. Ok?")**" She turned to glance briefly at the Ravenclaw table. "What about you Ava? I mean, you just sort of, disappeared. Where were you?"

Although Ava knew that Tracey had the best intention, this was a rather hard subject for her. Everyone thought that she still lived with family, in a decent home. She couldn't afford to slip up on her whereabouts and be sent straight back to the Dursleys...

"Mmm. Oh. Well, my birthparents...My dad was James Potter and my mother was muggleborn. Lily. Lily Evans." She smiled sadly. "Now I live with my mother's sister and her husband and son."

Daphne smiled at her. "I'm sorry about you're parents. You live with muggle then? What are they like?"

Quite a few slytherins turned to wait for her answer.

"Oh, they're absolutely horrible. I'd do better in a fuckin' kennel." Seeing the knowing looks, she quickly amended her words. "It's not all muggles though. Most are actually quite nice."

Ignoring Malfoy's sound of disgust, the rest of the girls began to scoff down their dessert. Huge trays of treacle tart and tubs of ice cream flavoured from chocolate to butterbeer appeared on the table in front of them.

Looking over towards the staff table, Ava spotted several strange faces. The headmaster with his twinkly eyes would occasionally glance her way in disapproval. Not that she cared. Across the table, she spotted a man with shoulder length black hair. His nose was aquiline and his eyes seemed like dark pits. His eyes surveyed everyone with a cold calculating stare. He must be the famous potions master. Severus Snape.

Beside him, sat a quivering man. A huge turban sat upon his head. As soon as her eyes brushed his, her hair flashed bright red for a second. Her scar burst with pain.

"Fuck!"

"AVA! Are you okay? Your hair?" Daphne gasped out.

"I'm good. I'm good. Just some metamorph shit. Happens sometimes." She covered. "S'nothin'."

The rest of the night went perfectly. Between eating treats, insulting Draco Malfoy and chatting happily to Daphne and Tracey, Ava had a great time.

The three friends and Pansy Parkinson were soon snoring in their green and silver beds. The room had a view of the black lake, and Ava loved watching the strange creatures pass by her bed as she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Bat of The Dungeons and a Break In

"DAPHNE! You are so dead right now!"

Tracey Davis giggled slightly, as she watched her currently violet haired friend attack the squealing blonde.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! MERCY!" Ava got up from tickling her friend, book in hand and Daphne still laughing on the floor.

"Oh, come on, you two! We've got a Potions Class to get to, you know!"

Both girls stick their tongues out at Tracey. It had been a week since the three had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three had hit it off immediately and had stuck together since their first boat ride across the Black Lake.

Ava smiled as she was dragged off to the coldest parts of the dungeons. A total of a hundred and forty two staircases filled the school. She'd learnt by experience, not being used to sleeping in such a closed off, warm space and had gone to explore the whole grounds a few nights. The number of times she'd walked into invisible walls or tried to open fake doors were uncountable. One thing she loved, were the portraits lining the walls and hanging behind each corner. Much like a tape, they spoke. But each had their own personality and their own eyes. On another of her nighttime excursions, she'd met a rather friendly woman in a long blue dress that could rival the sea in beauty. She had said her name to be Fay, though the hesitation before she opened her lips was too long for her words to be true.

It wasn't just the portraits that spoke. There were many ghosts too. Most were rather nice and calm, though the Gryffindor phantom was rather haughty when it came to Slytherins such as herself and had a habit of pulling his head off every time he saw one. He also seemed to enjoy walking through Ava, Daphne and Tracey, muttering about the Sorting Hat going barmy.

It wasn't just Nick that seemed to be displeased with Ava's placement in Slytherin. Just now, she could hear the voices.

"Look! Over there! By the blonde and the brunette!"

"Where?"

"Oh, c'mon! The one with the purple hair!"

"Slytherin! Of all places! She should be a lion!"

"Oh, and look at those boots! What is she? A goth?"

On one of these occasions, Ava had turned around and told the Ravenclaw, that if he said another word about her boots, she would kick them up his-

Well, Tracey had dragged her away before she could finish her sentence, but oh well! She'd get him one day...

By now, Ava had to say that her favorite lessons by far were Astronomy and Transfiguration. In astronomy, Prof. Sinastra had choked on her tea, as she named all the stars in the constellations of Orion, Canis Major and Lyra. She had then gone on to recite the tale of Orion to perfection. Oh, how she had laughed at her friend's faces!

Transfiguration had come naturally to her. Only she and Hermione Granger had managed to turn a match into a needle perfectly and she could tell that Professor Mcgonagall had wanted to smile. It was written all over her eyes.

Defense Against The Dark Arts had been a joke. All she had learnt, was to never turn her hair sikcly yellow as it was a horrible colour. And she had only learnt this through the pure boredom of the stuttering teacher rattling on about the clouds outside. There was something seriously wrong with Quirrel, and she would get to the bottom of it...Some day...

History of Magic. That was all she knew about it. It's name. Apart from that, it was great time to take a nap or chat with Daphne and Tracey.

Ava was sure, by the end of the lesson, that Severus Snape hated, no, absolutely despised her.

"Ah, Ava Potter." His soft, cold voice echoed around about the damp room. " Our new- _celebrity." _

It took an iron hard will, for her not to slap Draco Malfoy and his cronies for sniggering.

Once the Potion's Master had finished calling names, he stood and addressed the class with a hard stare.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making." His voice carried in whisper. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence rand loudly around the room at the end of his speech. One of Ava's eyebrows was raised to the ceiling, as she took in the man before her. he would have fitted the role of a drama teacher much better. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, seemed to be on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to prove that she was not a dunderhead in the slightest.

"Potter!" It took a second for Ava to turn her head back towards her teacher. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ava bit her lip, the tips of her hair darkening with concentration. She had no idea. It didn't seem like anyone did. Well, Hermione's hand shot up into the air, but that wasn't a surprise.

"Ain't gotta clue, Sir."

"Tch tch. Fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

Ava was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"I dunno Sir, maybe up a cow's a-OW!"

Ava bent down to rub her kicked shin, courtesy to Daphne, as Hermione's hand went even higher up, Draco began to laugh, and Snape began to sneer.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

At this, Ava jumped up to her feet.

"Oooh! I know this one! It's the same thing! Also known as aconite!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the room filled with laughter, at the excited pink her hair had gone.

"Sit down!" He snapped at her. " A point will be taken off for your...behavior Potter."

As soon as he turned his back, Ava held up her middle finger, for the whole class to see.

A while later in the lesson, as the class was making a Cure for Boils, which Ava was doing quite well with, a green gas filled the room.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled at Neville Longbottom, as he nursed the boils running up his arms. "Take him to the Hospital Wing!" He yelled at Seamus Finnigan, before he rounded on Ron Weasley. "Weasley! Why didn't you tell him to not add the quills? Thought you'd look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point off Gryffindor!"

before Ron could respond, and Tracey could stop her, Ava turned around.

"Well, I was under the impression that we were all a bunch of dunderheads. How could he possibly have known to stop him? Didn't see you helpin' him anyways!"

And she was saved by the bell, rushing out the room, before he lost another point.

"Hey! Pot- Ava!" Ava turned to see Ron Weasley jogging her way, as she walked to lunch with Daphne and Tracey. "Thank You." And with that, a red faced ginger sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Look at this!"

Ava turned, now sporting an electric blue. Lunch was spread across the Slytherin table, as well as copies of the Daily Prophet.

The headline: GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST


	6. A Catch of Pure Gold

"Wait a minute! So you're telling me, that you saw Hagrid in Gringotts that day? And he got off after you at that exact vault, got a package out, and came back out again?"

Ava smiled at her hysterical friend.

"Yes Daphne. I've told you an' Trace about seven times already!" Her grin grew. "You know, all of last night and this mornin'!"

Today, was Saturday. A wonderful, sunny day that was rather out of place for a Scottish September. But then again; a school of magic was rather out of place for a Scottish September. But it wasn't this that had put Ava in such a good mood. Today was their first flying lesson, and this was what she'd been looking forward to since the start of the year. Just for the occasion, her hair was tinted a bright emerald green, streaked with silver and beaded with gold, a happy blue glinting in her eyes as she smiled at her two best friends. Her two best friends who were both extremely nervous about the break in that had occurred at Gringotts.

"You two are never punctual!" Daphne and Ava winced at their mutual friend, Tracey, as she began to hurry them through the many corridors of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch pitch.

Of course, there was no reason to hurry, as the Gryffindors arrived five minutes late to the lesson. Ava stood beside a russet broom that seemed to have lived through better days, if not decades. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, was a rather strict woman with hawk-like eyes and short grey hair.

"Stick your right hand over the broom," She yelled. "and say UP!"

"UP!" The word echoed around the field as the students began to force up their brooms.

To her pure joy, Ava's broom shot straight up into her hand, though it was one of the few that did. She could see Daphne's and Tracey's rolling around, much like Hermione Granger's. Neville Longbottom's merely stayed still. She had to contain a giggle at Ron Weasley's broom whacking him in the face. Maybe they could sense fear. Like animals!

Once they were all sitting comfortably on their brooms and Madam Hooch had checked their grips ( Ava was happy to know that a boasting Draco Malfoy was told that his grip had been wrong for years), she stood back.

"Okay folks! **(Sorry! My maths teacher always says this and I couldn't resist it. How has she not realized that we all crack up every time she says 'red herring' 'stop wittering folks' 'carbon copy' and the fact that her tops are so low cut that all the pervy guys in my form always go up to her and try to look down...?) **Now. When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. keep your brooms steady, rise a few inches and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

But before the metal touched her lips, Neville Longbottom was already floating off into the sky.

"Come back, boy!" Ava watched with with a wince, before sucking in air through her teeth, as Neville went up twenty feet before-

WHAM! A thud was heard to go with a nasty crack, as Neville held his wrist, tears in his eyes.

"Broken wrist!" Hooch called out to them. "None of you is to move whilst I take this boy to Madam Pomfrey. You leave those brooms were they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."

And with that, she led Neville off to the hospital wing.

Ava scowled as Draco Malfoy burst into sudden, malicious laughter.

"Did you see his face? The great lump!"

Much to her surprise, it was a pretty Indian Gryffindor that snapped back at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat cry babies, Parvati!"

Beside her, Daphne made a sound of annoyance at Pansy Parkinson's voice. She had a point. The pug faced girl's voice could break windows with a whisper, forget a loud whine!

"Look!" Malfoy bent down, snatching a globe that shone under the sun. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's grandmother sent him!"

Ava soon recognized the item, having seen it earlier that day over at the table of the lions. Her scowl deepened. She didn't care that it was a Gryffindor's. She didn't care that it was the property of a boy she had never spoken to. It was never nice to have something taken away from you. She knew from experience.

"Well unless you want to stare at yourself in it all day Malfoy, don't deny it, hand it over. It ain't yours."

Everyone turned to the now darker haired Potter girl. Many in shock, though Daphne and Tracey stared on with an almost comical look of pride. Malfoy, on the other hand, formed a nasty smile.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect-how about...up a tree?"

Ava's eyes began to burn a low orange. "I did ask you nicely, Blondie." She took a step forward, a glare in place. But Malfoy had already leapt on his broom and taken off. Sure- he could fly well. Hovering up next to an oak, he smirked in a taunting way. "How about you come and have a chat up here Potter!"

Rolling her eyes, Ava grabbed her broom and swung a leg over it-

"NO! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all in trouble!"

Ava rolled her eyes once more. It took one daring look from Daphne, and she was up and zooming into the air, blood pounding in her veins.

It felt wonderful.

Wind whipped her robes behind her body. It ran through her long hair, which was rapidly turning a rich gold. A breathy laugh escaped her grinning lips, as she realized that she could do this. She could do this without anyone telling her what to do or when to do it. She was as free spirited as she was riding in the back of a country side van or a bird, soaring above her.

Ava looked up at Malfoy, to find him frozen mid air in shock.

"I'm here, Blondie." Her lip curled slightly. " Now hand it over, or it won't be the ball that's stuck in the tree."

She watched, amused as Draco's face began to leak worry. "Oh, yeah? Try me!"

Ava grinned, a plan forming in her mind as she moved, motivated by the whoops of the boy's and her two friends below. She leant forwards on her broom, and shot towards Malfoy with yet another laugh of joy. Ava's eyes morphed a sky blue as she watched the blonde boy squeal and roll out of the way just in time.

His mouth thinned into a line, as he held up the rememberall.

"Catch it if you can then!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

Ava groaned, as he sent the ball flying high into the air, and streaking towards the ground. Without a thought, she sped after it. She wasn't sure how she did it. Maybe it was the whoops of Tracey, Daphne and Ron Weasley...Or maybe the screams of terror coming from the direction of Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger...Or maybe it was just the joy of a fresh rush of adrenalin that she loved so much...

Stretching her arm out, her fingers caught the ball just as it was about to crash against the side of the large castle. A cry of triumph escaped her lips, as she cartwheeled her broom to a stop. In seconds, she had barreled back down to the ground, her hair a bright green and silver once again.

"POTTER!"

Ava sighed, as she turned to the sound of the cold voice. She knew that her fun couldn't last long. There, standing in the middle of the courtyard, was Severus Snape. His robed billowed about him, giving him a slight resemblance to a bat.

"Care to explain Potter? You will in my office. Follow me."

Ava caught the terrified look in Ron Weasley's eyes, who had somehow found a new type of respect for her as she turned away.

It was a walk of silence, as the two headed towards the dungeons. Ava wondered why on earth Montague, an older Slytherin was following them with a massive grin on his face.

As soon as the three were safely inside the Slytherin office, Snape turned on Ava.

"Now Potter. As much as it pains me to say this-"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Ava knew she would be fine.

"But Montague here needs a seeker. And you show decent skill."

Ava's eyes widened with shock. Oh, wait till Draco Malfoy heard this...


	7. A Trick and a Wander

"SO, POTTER! When are you getting the train back home?"

Ava sighed, turning away from Theodore Nott at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy making his way over, smirk in place.

"None of your business Malfoy. Go fuck yourself."

And with that, she turned back to a highly amused Theo and continued her conversation.

She was having breakfast in the great hall on a fine Sunday morning with Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin first year like herself. Daphne and Tracey had already gone to the library to so their long forgotten History of Magic homework. But Ava being Ava, that homework would never be done in her lifetime.

"Now, that was not very nice, Potter." She could already picture his face pinking with embarrassment at being dismissed in such a manner. "I did ask you a question, though."

Theo looked up the blonde. "And she answered you. Now go away."

"Nott. " Malfoy curled his lip at the dark haired boy, though he soon turned back to the almost growling girl. "So, Potter. I've also been hearing rumours that you've received a broomstick. That's against the rules, you know-"

"It's also against the rules to harass other students." Malfoy's cheeks pinked once more.

"Fine. I don't care whether you're a Slytherin. 12. Trophy room. Goyle is my second."

Ava and Theo watched amused as Draco Malfoy strode out of the Great Hall with an unflattering scowl etched upon his face. He seemed to turn heads for all the wrong reasons. They went as far as a chuckle, when the blonde tripped over at the feet of a sprinting Gryffindor.

Ava had indeed received a new broomstick. A Nimbus 2000 to be precise. One of the best br- No. The best broom in the country. And with that, she was sure that

she could win, if he didn't fall off it first.

The corridors were deserted that night. Well, all the corridors minus the one Ava Potter was wandering down. One of the many habits she'd picked up from living on the streets of London, was the ability to stay awake for days on end, always ready to start running. So there she was, strolling down a random corridor, free from the curious eyes of the wizarding world, testing out what colour hair went best with violet eyes. The results were rather vague considering she didn't have a mirror at her disposition. Though it was her singing that kept her most occupied.

_Well, she was just 17_

_You know what I mean_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another (Ooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)_

_When I saw her standing there_

Ava began to twirl as she sang lightly. Her hair began to swish, it's colour now a matching violet to her eyes. A violet she liked very much to be perfectly honest. She'd have to start wearing it more often. She giggled once more, and carried on dancing, oblivious to the sparkling blue eyes watching her.

_Well, my heart went "boom"_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Whoah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

A small sound of surprise escaped her lips as she crashed into something. Something solid, but...warm?

"We really need to stop meeting like this Potter."

Recognizing the mischievous tone in the voice, Ava let out a sigh of relief, before realizing that the boy behind her had most probably seen her sing and dance so shamelessly. As she turned around, her hair blushed pink at the tips.

"Well Weasley. You're always the one who finds me. So if anything, it's your fault."

Fred grinned at the girl in front of him. Her hair, he noticed was a rather shocking violet. Quite a nice colour in his personal opinion. He also noticed that her eyes were quick to change back to their usual green and that the scar on her cheek he'd noticed seemed to have a light glamour on it.

"Nice song." He reached forward to play with a loose curl that rested on her shoulder. "Who's it by?"

For a second Ava looked at him dumbstruck, before remembering that wizards new nothing of the muggle world that lay right under their noses.

"The Beatles." She tried really hard not to blush at his hand twisting through a lock of her hair. "It's a muggle band from the 60's. One of the best."

The ginger smiled as her eyes lit up at the thought of her favourite music. Now that she was with the snakes, he'd thought that maybe her approach would be different, but no. She was the same girl he'd met on the train.

All he'd wanted to do was have a little wonder, his brother having fallen asleep about an hour prior much to his annoyance. And here he was, chatting away with Ava Potter in the middle of the night. It was at least half an hour before she asked him the time.

"Uumm. Quarter to midnight. Why?"

Ava grinned at him, standing up from her spot against the wall.

"Got to meet Daphne. See you around, Weasley!"

Fred merely shook hi head, looking highly confuzzled as to why the two girls would have to meet each other at midnight. Oh, well...

"Daphne! Hey! Pssst. Daph! Oh for fuck's sake!"

Ava prodded her blonde friend in the cheek for the fifth time.

"Huh. Ava?"

Ava rolled her eyes. She'd arrived at the trophy room, only to find her friend fast asleep behind a tapestry.

"You know, you'd suck as a watchman, Daphne."

Ducking the Greengrass' whack, she began to walk towards the room that Draco had told her to go to. She wasn't stupid, she knew that he wouldn't turn up, but firstly, if he did, she'd love to give him a good kick up the -it was best not to say. Secondly, she was dead curious of what he had planned for her. Probably Filch or Mrs Norris, though she wanted to see for herself. And thirdly, this was a great time to show Daphne Hogwarts at night.

The two giggling girls walked in and began to look around. Daphne headed straight to the head boys and girls of Hogwarts, searching for the name of her favourite aunt and uncle. Ava, on the other hand, began to look through all the Quidditch awards.

_James Potter-Chaser-Gryffindor Captain_

A smile grew across her face and her eyes changed to a light hazel. Of course. Her father was a player as well. Only the team, Daphne, Tracey and Theo knew of her position in the team. Oh, and the staff, though that was obvious. She wondered if...if he would have been proud of her. Her father. And her mother. She'd heard rumours from Hagrid, the gamekeeper, that James Potter had hated Slytherins with all his heart.

"He wouldn't have cared Ava. Don't worry. They would have been proud." Ava leant into Daphne's hug as she smiled at her best friend. The two stood in silence for a minute before a loud purr interrupted them.

"Oh fuck."

Ava sped down the corridors at an unnatural speed,Daphne trying to keep up behind her. Though she was probably smarter than Ava, the pure blood really needed to brush up on her athletics skills.

They could hear Filch now, he was shouting something in the distance, though, for some reason, they didn't stop to listen to what he was saying.

"Here!" Ava stopped on the staircase she was climbing to see Daphne at a door.

"Alohamora!"

The two girls sprinted down the corridor, before repeating the spell at another locked door, and bolting the door behind them.

"Woo." Ava breathed. "That was exciting."

Daphne exploded into giggles, as she heard Filch walking right past them. The two held on to each other catching their breath, before they caught the horrid smell. it melt just like...

"Dog breath..."

The two turned around in sync, horror etched on their faces as they caught the sight in front of them. A large, three headed dog, rather like Cerberus, was looming over them. Spit dripped from it's yellowing fangs on each head as it growled.

"Did you see what it was standing on?"

The two sat, shaken, in the Slytherin common room ten minutes later. The fire was warm, and the couches were surprisingly soft.

Ava chuckled. "I was a little bit buy trying not not be eaten alive Daph. But, I did see a latch on the floor..."

The blonde nodded her head. "It was a trapdoor Ava. That can only mean a few things. It was the third floor corridor. "

Ava looked at her friend in realization.

"It was guarding something."

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Though I can see that there are not many of you. Those that do, could you pleeeeaaaase comment. Just one click away!**

**Anyways... This is my favourite story, so this is the one that I'm gonna be updating the most. There was a little Frava in this one, though there's not gonna be much this year due to Ava only being eleven.**

**Just to be clear, Daphne is like Harry's Ron. Tracey is a bit like their Neville or Ginny. So a really close friend. try and guess who the third in the trio is gonna be! See ya! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or the Beatles.**


	8. A Feather and a Toilet

Ava outright laughed at the look on Draco Malfoy's face the day after. He seemed so shocked that his_ flawless mastermind plans_ had failed.

"Not exactly Moriarty, are you Draco...darling."

And then she had wandered off, enjoying his mutters of 'James Bond' and 'Mori-what now?', Daphne right next to her, asking her who in Merlin's name these people were. They were positive on what they had guessed the previous night. Ava had explained to Daphne that had in fact been on the exact same cart as her in Gringotts. She'd seen him get off and take a grubby package from an otherwise empty vault saying it was an important mission entrusted to him by Dumbledore. The package couldn't have been more than two inches long.

Having heard this news, Daphne agreed that the only possible and likely item that the three headed dog was guarding had to be the same object (though what this object was, they had no idea). They were both itching for another adventure and the adrenalin was already setting them on the edge of their seats in every one of their classes. During her Quidditch practice, Ava had been on fire, not letting the snitch escape her for more than a minute at a time, impressing the Slytherin team even more. Daphne had almost run around the whole of the fifth floor, following a dropped sickle.

It was in charms, that the two girls had the most fun. Having sat down next to their friends Tracey and Theodore Nott, the four looked up at their tiny professor, who, as usual, was balancing at top a stack of tomes.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we mentioned. Swish and Flick. The incantation id 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Say it properly. Don't forget the wizard Buffario who said 's' instead of 'f' and ended up with a buffalo on his chest!"

In a matter of seconds, Ava was giggling at Seamus Finnigan's eyebrows. They had once again been burnt off as he prodded his feather to the point of explosion. Mind you, the four Slytherins weren't having much luck either. Theo had managed to move it a millimetre to the left, though that might have been his wand nudging it. Tracey had no luck at all. Ava and Daphne had managed to force a tiny twitch, but there was no success.

Waiting for Tracey and Theo to finish third attempts, Daphne and Ava turned to the next table to see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley partnered up. Bad idea. The two had been at each other's necks the whole time in school, and Ava had a feeling that that feeling wouldn't go away for quite some time.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Daphne giggled as Ron waved his wand around wildly. Poor Hermione had to duck his free flying wand as he practically threw it across the room.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione sighed. "Its Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then, if you're so clever!"

Ava knew that the ginger had said the wrong thing the moment the words escaped his lips. This was Hermione Granger they were talking about. She'd be able to do such an incantation in a heartbeat.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The class watched as the feather rose feet above their heads and came back down again to land in front of Hermione.

"Oh, well done!" Ava winced at the high pitch of Flitwick's tone. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Much to no one's surprise, Ron Weasley was in a horrible mood for the rest of the lesson.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her! She's a nightmare honestly!" Ava turned on the way out of charms to see Ron complaining to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Of course, at exactly that moment, Hermione herself ran past in tears. Any respect Ava had had for Ron instantly vanished. That was no way to treat the girl who had just attempted to assist him.

Throughout the next classes, Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen, and Ava's mood was quickly deteriorating. Today was Halloween. One thing Ava had always know, due to her aunt's yelling when she was very young, was that her parents had died on the 31st of October. It was a fact often forgotten, and Ava didn't like it one bit.

By the time the feast was ready, she told Tracey and Daphne to go on, that she wasn't feeling too well. After much convincing, they left her to go to dinner. Her hair had faded to a dark plum by the time she began to roam the hallways alone. Without realizing it, one eye was an emerald green, whilst the other had taken a hazel tone. She felt slightly empty as she walked away from the Great Hall. So much that she didn't notice Malfoy's malicious glance or a 'casual' glance thrown her way form a certain ginger.

It was completely by chance that she came to need the toilet on her mournful walk. Jogging to the closest, she opened the door and was about to open a stall when she heard muffle sobs. Peering round, she caught sight of a heap of bushy brown hair.

"Hey, Hermione, right?"

Hermione looked up in shock through tear-filled eyes to see the sombre girl leaning against the wall in front of her. Ava Potter was not what she had expected. She had thought to see a bright girl with a proud smile. She'd expected someone quite full of themselves. Maybe even slightly classy. She'd never had guessed that the saviour she'd read of so much would be a scarred Slytherin girl with a tendency to talk back. What she thought would have been dainty and thin legs, were well muscled and constantly covered in bruises and her hair was constantly changing colour, though it was often red or violet. Right this moment, it was a deep purple.

"Yes." She sniffed. "You're Ava."

The metamorphmagus cracked a grin. "Course I'm Ava. I'm not Ron Weasley am I?" She plopped herself down in front of the brunette. "I'm not permanently ginger...or a complete ass. I should have slapped him for what he said to you."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "You're being nice to me. How did you know I was here?"

"Well." Ava rested her head against the wall. "Not all Slytherins don't know how to be nice. Have you met Tracey Davis? And secondly, I needed to piss, and you were in here, so...yeah."

"Oh. Oka- Oh my!" Hermione covered her nose with her hand. A horrible smell filled the toilet.

Ava stood up, a scowl on her face. "OI! I know this is a toilet, but that doesn't mean you can let your shit stink up the whole bloody bog! What are you? A fuckin' troll!?"

Taking a step out of the cubicle, Ava winced.

Her voice grew faint as she spoke. "I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

Hermione peaked her head out and screamed. There in front of them was, you guessed it, a troll. A mountain troll that reached the high ceiling and reeked of the worst smells known to mankind.

And the worst thing...At hearing Hermione's scream, it turned straight towards them, and at that precise second, Ava heard the lock in the door turn and lock.

"All I wanted was to take a bloody pee!" She grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged the two away from the swinging club the troll was wielding. "C'mon Mione!"

Just as the troll was about to strike again an probably kill one of them, if not both, Ava's beacon of hope arrived.

"MERLIN! AVA!"

Standing in the doorway was Daphne Greengrass in all her glory. Well, not exactly. The little blonde looked up at the troll, gulping, before whipping her wand out.

"Uum..AVA! I don't know any good spells!"

Just as Daphne was about to be hit, Ava jumped and did a very stupid thing. She leaped up onto the trolls back, and stuck her wand up his nose.

"Ha! That's what you get for interrupting my peeing time!"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Just as the troll was about to hit Hermione, Daphne cast the levitating charm straight at the troll's club. Up and up it went, till suddenly...CRASH!

It fell right onto its head, knocking it out completely and bringing both it and Ava to the floor. Standing up and wiping her wand, Ava cleared her throat.

"Well, that was fun. Daphne, Hermione. Hermione, Daphne. Now, excuse me."

And, leaving the two bemused (and shaken) girls behind, Ava fled straight into a cubicle.

**Hey everyone!**

**This is Red reporting for duty! Hope you like it. This is a message for both my fanfiction and wattpad account, so if you see something you haven't heard about, it's from the other site. Okay then. Thanks to the readers and reviewers.**

Can daphne and ava be the couple and not ava and fred?** From Guest.**

**Uuh. I did actually think of this. they would be rather sweet, wouldn't they? But, I stick by my promises and this will be a Frava fanfic. They, however will not be getting together till **_**at least **_**The Prisoner of Azkaban. The other couples, on the other hand are open to suggestion.**

**The trio, if you hadn't guessed, is gonna be Ava, Daphne and Hermione.**

**What else...AHA! Right. Please Comment, Review, Vote, Favourite or Follow! Just whatever your account is able of doing!**

**BYYYYYYY!**


	9. Compromising Situation and Fluffy Flames

**Hey! This is me again. Sorry it took so long but I've been...Actually, I haven't got a clue what I've been doing...**

**Thanks to the reviewers! On Wattpad-5432onemoretime**

**On fan fiction -SomeKindOfFan. That was really sweet! I'm glad you like it. As for Fred...Well...Let's just say I have got evil plans racing through my mind. Mua Ha Ha. Ok. Sorry. Little psycho up there. On with the fiction!**

"Ok Ava. You can do this. You can totally do this. I mean, you've faced worse than Snape, right? Ok."

Ava Potter stood outside of Severus Snape's office, her hair fading grey with horror. Yes. Ava Potter was terrified. For in mere seconds...

She would be going to her death.

She had to ask _the _Severus Snape for her confiscated book. Honestly, she'd have rather kissed Draco Malfoy. Actually. No. Merely the thought of doing such a monstrosity turned the tips of her hair a sickly green.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and cracked open the door, hoping with all her heart that the overgrown bat she called a professor wasn't in there.

The sight that met her eyes was far more dreadful than she'd ever expected. Snape was in fact in his office, but he was not alone...

Filch was in there too.

Snape was holding his robes up above his knees.

Filch was bent down in front of him.

Ew.

Filch was wrapping bandages around a bloody wound that covered Snape's leg. Ava let out a sigh of relief at the miracle of not being scarred for life by something that didn't want to know anything of. The horror. Imagine baby Snape-Filches running around Hogwarts. She sincerely hoped that cats didn't eat bats.

It was then that Ava realized that Snape had started to speak. her eyes turned blue with concentration as she tried to listen in to her potion master's quiet mutter.

"-bloody three headed dog. Almost took my leg off. If it wasn't for Quirell..."

Ava frowned. So it was Snape that was after whatever was hidden beneath that trap door. And Filch was in on it? That explained many things. Such as to why both had been on the third floor corridor more times than not. But Quirell. Quirell caught them? How could Snape be afraid of such a snivelling coward, Ava would never know.

"Potter!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. Snape flung his robes down to his knees.

"Potter! Explain yourself!"

"Um..." She chose to play dumb. "There's nothing wrong with it Professor! Really. I have a friend...She doesn't mind...I mean...It's modern times, Sir. No need to hide...I was just...Can I have my book back?"

Ava smiled up at Snape as his cheeks slowly pinked in realization at what the small girl in front of him had just suggested. His nostrils flared as he flung Quidditch Through The Ages across the office.

"Leave Potter! And stay out of my sight!"

"But remember. I'm sure Dumbledore has a pamphlet for you of somethi-"

Ava ducked a flying bottle of Merlin knows what. God. Someone was on their time of the month.

"Eat. The. Bloody. Toast."

Ava groaned as Daphne poked her with her slice of toast. Any other day, Ava would have scoffed down the whole rack of toast, but today? No.

Today, was her first ever Quidditch match. In other words, she was a nervous wreck. Her hair was firmly fixed in a bright green and silver, though her eyes were yellowing slightly at the thought of losing, dying, or worse...losing her breakfast. For that reason only, was she not eating a crumb till after the match.

"No Daphne. I'll eat afterwards. Okay?"

Her blonde friend sighed in defeat. It was quite surprising that she'd given up so easily...though that might have had something to do with the fork pointed at her throat. Ava was well known for her violent tendencies. Her many scars and bruises proved this. She had, in fact, tracked down that Ravenclaw that had offended her dear combat boots. Let's just say that he never wore any kind of boots again...

Another reason, was that Daphne was close to becoming a Ravenclaw herself. For this reason, she was constantly caught up in her thoughts regarding the meeting that had occurred between Snape and Filch.

"Hey, Potter!"

Ava let out yet another groan and let her head fall onto the table at the sound of a blonde arsehole...also known as Draco Malfoy. The very last thing she needed that day.

"What's up Doc?"

Tracey, who's mother was a half blood let out a hoot of laughter. Draco on the other hand, scowled at yet another muggle reference.

"Doc? Isn't that an abbreviation for the muggle version of a healer? What's it mean?"

Ava smiled against the table. Of course he had never seen the Looney Tunes.

"Nothing you need to worry about Malfoy. Your brain couldn't take all the information in."

Even Montague, her team captain let out a snort at that one. He was proud of his seeker and wouldn't give her up for the world. All she needed to do was loosen up her nerves and BAM! A smashing good seeker.

"I do hope you won't let down Slytherin house, Potter." Draco smirked at her. "That's a lot you've got on your shoulders. Imagine if you failed."

Though Ava knew he was only taunting her, what if she did fail? She'd rather not think about it to tell the truth.

"I'm not Atlas, Draco dear. I'll be fine."

Seeing his confused expression, she stood up.

"Oh, _come on_!" People turned towards her from all over the hall. "I mean, fine! You ain't got a clue who Bugs Bunny, Bond or Moriarty are, but at least Atlas? He's a Greek myth for Morgana's sake! Do you know nothing?"

And with a laugh, Ava skipped out of the Great Hall and made her way over to the changing rooms.

"Hey, Potter!"

Curling her fist, Ava stopped, the wind blowing though her hair as she turned towards the voice that had followed her onto the grounds.

"Hey Ginger."

Fred smiled slightly at her.

"I'm a beater. For the lions. And...I know I'm not supposed to say this, but...good luck."

Ava tilted her head to the side, an amused smile on her face, as the tall Weasley spun around and walked in the opposite direction. Huh. Strange boy.

A smile escaped her lips as she sped through the cool Scottish air. Her broom was wonderful, and so was the game. Any nerves she'd originally had vanished as soon as she kicked off of the ground.

She'd had the best time so far, watching her teammates score many goals and possibly even more fouls if that was possible.

_"She scores! ten points to Gryffindor! Wait. What's Potter doing? I'm not sure I can see a snitch anywhere up there in the clouds- Wait! What's she doing? Oh Merlin!"_

Ava let out a small scream as she realized exactly how high she was. The strange thing was that she'd never steered all the way up here...

"Fuck."

The word escaped her lips as her broom gave a jolt. Hermione had said that the height of the broom affected it's performance, but this was new!

In a matter of seconds and a short stream of language far too vulgar for someone of her age, She was hanging on to her broom with her hands. It wasn't just her knuckles that had gone white. Her hair had gone pearl with fear. A drop and she'd die. Shit. She was too young!

Little did she know of what was happening below in the stands.

"Quickly Hermione!"

The brunette shushed the blonde as they crawled down to a muttering Snape.

"Look. He's cursing her! I'm sure of it! I read it in-"

"Mione! You could have read it in Cinderella for all I care. Just cast the charm!"

Ignoring the fact that her pureblood friend knew of muggle fairytales, Hermione let a flame of blue fire escape from her wand.

As fast as they had arrived, the two girls were gone, knocking over a pale Quirell in the process.

Ava opened one eye to see if she was in heaven. Wait. Fire. Oh damn.

"I don't deserve Hell!" Hearing a laugh below her, Av looked down to see Montague. And he was very much alive.

"You OK, Potter?"

Ava nodded, a weak smile on her face as she pulled herself back onto her broom.

"I'm good. Good."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she caught a glimpse of gold. Mmm. Shiny. Wait- gold?!

In seconds, she was streaking towards the ground, the Gryffindor seeker right behind her. As she neared the ground, Ava screamed, causing the lion to lose his balance and crash. Quickly, she straightened up a few metres above the ground and sped after the snitch. All the years walking on rails came useful as she came to her feet. She was so close. Just a little more-

She jumped off of the broom.

Idiot.

Tumbling onto the ground, Ava coughed.

Putting her hand to her mouth, she pulled out...the snitch!

It took half an hour to escape a cheering Montague, but soon, Ava caught up with her saviours- Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass.

The three were simply walking before they heard gruff voice from behind a tree.

"-Snape. Poor Fluffy must 'ave bitten 'im! If it wasn't for dear ol' Nicholas Flamel."

Daphne turned to the other two girls as soon as Hagrid was out of earshot.

"Guys! You know what this means, right?" Her blue eyes were lit up with excitement.

Hermione's brown irises shone. "So...All we have to do is find this Nicholas Flamel.

Ava grinned at her two friends. "And then we've found what _Fluffy_ is guarding!"

The three simply stood there with stupid grins, before Hermione spoke up.

"I'm going to the library!" The three began to run, before Ava topped in her tracks.

"Wait a sec. He named hisCerberus_ FLUFFY_?!

**There ya go! Review, Comment, Vote, Follow, Favourite or kill the ducks! See Ya!**


	10. Gifts, Snow and Tears

"Oh. Promise that you two will write!"

Ava winced as her neck cracked for the third time. Through Hermione's mane of bushy hair, she could just about see Daphne turning a deep purple.

"Will...do, Mione...If we're...alive!"

Hermione gave a little noise of realization and let go of the two girls, who were now bent over and in desperate need of air. She had already packed her suitcase and today she would be on the Hogwarts Express on her way to see her family for Christmas. Though she had thought about staying many times, she missed her parents very much and the only way to solve that problem was to go back home.

"Well. Have a good Christmas, okay?" Her blonde friend grinned up at her. Yes, up. Daphne was the subject of constant, amicable teasing due to her height. In other words, she was short.

"Oh, I will. And remember, you two-"

"-must look in the library! Look for Flamel." Ava playfully punched her friend. "You've reminded us at least 30 times Hermione."

The three said a final goodbye, before they watched Hermione walk out of the great hall, wrapped up in a warm, brown coat.

"What? You two not going home for Christmas? You're family doesn't want you, Potter?" Ava groaned and turned to Malfoy, who was also holding a Hogwarts trunk.

"No. We're staying here. Ava and I wish to enjoy the school without you for once."

"Yes Malfoy. We might even give the common room a clean. You know, to get all the Malfoy out of it."

Draco scowled at the two smirking girls. "Well at least I'll get something for Christmas!"

Ava suddenly put on a giant smirk.

"What? Still haven't realized that Santa is really Mummy and Daddy, huh?"

Though Daphne was just as confused as Draco, she followed Ava out of the great hall anyway, enjoying his paranoid mutters. As soon as the two girls were out of earshot however-

"Ava! Who the Merlin is 'Santa'?"

"AVA! AVA!"

Ava rolled over groaning. Who the hell had had the great idea try and wake her up at such an ungodly time. Sure. When she was up, she was up for the night, but when she was asleep, she wouldn't leave her bed if hell opened up.

"Go away Daph." Poke. Poke. "Fuck off Daph." Poke. Poke. "I swear to- Oh wait!"

Ava shot up, knocking Daphne down in the process.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" It was a good thing that there were only two Slytherin boys that were in the dungeons, or she had a feeling that no one would have staid asleep. Poor Snape

"Duh." Daphne rubbed her poor head. "That's what I've been trying to say for the last half hour. Who knew that you're head was so hard..."

Though Ava had lived on the streets of London for most of her life, that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the 25th of December. The time of the year where everyone became a little more generous. Many a time had she been gifted with an odd gift or two, not only from friends, but from passersby as well.

Sprinting down to the common room, the two girls found a pile of presents each, though Daphne's was far bigger than Ava's.

She didn't care though. The second her hazel eyes caught sight of the small mountain, her hair lit up to a bubblegum pink and she jumped the last stairs to land right in front of her presents.

Reaching forward, she opened her first present, wrapped in a neat pale blue paper. Inside, was a beautiful braided red bracelet with a small garnet hanging from it. There was no doubt who this was from.

"AVA! GET OFF!" Daphne giggled as her pink haired friend glomped her mercilessly. Around her own wrist was a similar bracelet, only blue and with a pale sapphire. The two thought scarily alike.

Next on the pile, was a slightly pointy package wrapped in cloth rather than paper. With a shrug, Ava pulled away the fabric to reveal a beautiful dagger.

"Whoa! Who is that from?" Daphne stared at the knife wide eyed.

Ava frowned, though a tiny smile graced her lips. "I dunno. Nice though."

Though Daphne shrugged it off, Ava kept a slight frown. She knew who that was from, she'd seen a similar looking dagger many times in the hand of another. The real question was, how did she know that she was here?

At the next gift, Ava blushed. A small locket fell into her hand. It was in the form of a snitch, and as soon as she opened it, the words of The Beatles rang out from it. If it was any other song, she would have wondered who could have sent her such a present, but no-

_Well she was just seventeen,_

_If you know what I mean, _

_And the way she looked,_

_Was way beyon-_

Ava snapped it shut with a lingering smile. Of course. And before Daphne, who had that highly annoying knowing smile on her face could open her mouth, she slipped the necklace on and reaches for the next package.

"Aaaava..."

"Shut up, Daphne."

Frowning, she ripped open a silver and green package. What was it with the mystery Christmas presents? What was next? A long lost family heirloom?

A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled out a small wolf. No, not a real one, though it was moving and seemed to be alive like the many paintings that hung around the castle. The wolf ran up her arm and seemed to decide that her shoulder was its bed and her hair its curtain. Picking up the note, she called Daphne over.

_Hope you like him. His name's Padfoot and I'm sure his namesake would be as proud of you as your parents._

_Love,_

_Moony_

"I know!" Ava winced as Daphne screamed in his ear. "It's your long lost brother that loves dogs!"

"No. Just no." With an amused smirk, Ava put Hermione's present-a large box of chocolate frogs-to the side.

The very last gift on her pile, was yet another mystery package. As soon as she pulled the cloak around her shoulders, Daphne let put a gasp of delight and shock.

"That-The-In-OH MY MERLIN!"

The past few days had not been too great for Ava. Daphna had grown rather accustomed to screaming at everything slightly more exciting than normal.

Staring down at herself, Ava immediately noticed that she no longer had a body. A deduction worthy of Sherlock Holmes in her opinion. Pulling the cloak back off, she could once again see her chest, arms and legs. After several times, she came to a conclusion.

"IT'S A FUCKING INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"

Suddenly, Daphne stopped hyperventilating.

"Well, who sent it?" Her pale blue eyes scanned the room for a note or letter, before she let out a yell of triumph.

"Aha! There _is _a note! I knew I should have been in Ravenclaw. My observation skills are AWSEOME!"

"You've been eating sugar again. Haven't you?"

Smiling at her friend's 'innocent' expression, Ava grabbed the note.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_Use it well._

"Ooh. Creepy. Someone knew my dad."

"You do know that your Dad was a well know pureblood, right?"

Ava shrugged. "Then why does no one ever right to me about him? Anyways, what is it with all these random mystery letters?"

Daphne giggled. "Yes. Fate seems to think that you enjoy mysteries."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ava threw a letter at Daphne. "Did Hermione remind you to look for Flamel as well, or is it just that she thinks that I have a shit memory?"

"Well...to be perfectly honest-"

"Shut up."

Christmas lunch was a quiet affair. There weren't many students that had chosen to stay for their holidays. Just a couple of older Slytherin boys, a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and the Weasleys.

Throughout the meal, Daphne and Ava cracked open crackers and ended up with a new chess set, four cookies (which Ava ate instantly, claiming they were good for her health), a new pirate hat and a pretty blue necklace.

Having stuffed themselves with treacle tart and ice cream, the two headed out in the snow, though not before Ava sent a quick smile and a wink in the direction of a laughing red headed twin.

"What do you get up to over with the muggles then?"

Ava glanced down at Daphne from her higher perch in a tall pine tree.

"Just, you know...School and stuff. Why?"

Daphne frowned slightly. "Well, I noticed that they didn't send you anything..."

Ava snorted. "Oh, that. We're not exactly on the best of ter- actually, fuck that. We hate each other."

"Oh. You're okay with that?"

"There ain't really anything I can do about it. Still, it's Christmas, let's go for a slightly livelier topic!" Ava let out a wicked grin. "Do you think it's still too late to send Snape a Christmas present? I saw a rather spectacular sack of dragon dung back in Diagon!"

It was another one of those nights. No, not in _that _way. Ava had no chance of falling asleep till at least four in the morning. Picking up her new cloak, she changed her hair a dark black to match her eyes and began to lightly run out into Hogwart's endless corridors. Surprisingly, her feet led her to the library. The restricted section, to be precise. There were so many books. So much magic. Running her finger over the many, leather bound books, Ava inhaled the smell of fresh and old pages, till she came to a stop.

_Φλόγες, του αίματος και του Σκότους_

Without much thought, Ava recognized the language as Ancient Greek. A small smile escaped her lips. Though as a young girl, she was almost illiterate till she met older girls, as soon as she learnt her own language as well as she could, she turned to the three languages she could learn a book. Latin, Norse and Ancient Greek. And the words printed on the blood red, leather book were Flames, Blood and Darkness.

Tucking the book under her cloak, Ava began to wander back out of the library. Skipping lightly in the direction she assumed to be west, she decided to not tell anyone of her newly 'acquired' book. It didn't take her long to find a rather interesting room. It was dusty, and rather run down, though by the looks of the odd looking pins and feathers, she assumed it was a disused transfiguration class room.

What interested her most, however, was the large object covered by a pale sheet. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she tugged the fabric down to reveal a mirror.

A gasp left her lips, and for the first moment in an incredibly long time, her hair lightened to a blood red and her eyes to a bright emerald to match the woman in front of her. For the second time in her life, Ava saw her mother. There she was, smiling straight at her, a hand on her shoulder. With a gasp of joy, Ava spun around, ready to fling her arms around Lily Potter, only to find the space behind her empty.

Eye twitching, she turned back around, and took in as much of the woman as she could. There were her high cheekbones. She could see them, and her freckles. Of course the eyes and the hair...the lips. Turning her head to the right slightly, Ava spotted a man. His hand raked through his hair, as she often did out of habit. And there was her nose. And on them, were a pair of glasses framing light hazel eyes. Her father, James Potter.

Spinning around once more, Ava sighed and slid down the mirror, her head tilted back just enough to see her mother and father sat down beside her. For the first time on years, a tear slipped down her cheek. That was where she slept that night. And the night after.

It was the third night that she noticed another presence in the room.

"It's rude to stare."

She didn't need to turn her head to know that Albus Dumbledore stood near her.

"I was merely coming to advise you not to come back here again, Ava."

"I know.""I don't think you do. People go m-"

"Mad. Yeah." Ava pointed a finger up at the top of the mirror's frame. "**Erised **stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I show not your face, but your heart's desire."

"Well, it appears that you are informed on the mirror, Ava."

Abruptly, Ava turned to the bearded man. "Yeah. Like retaining family heirlooms, sir?"

Seeing his shocked face, Ava smirked. She had no love for the man. Surely he had been the one to have placed her with that horrible family.

"Yeah, I know you sent it. It's illegal, you know? Daphne's mother works in the DLE at the ministry."

It took a minute for Albus to register the small girl's words. This, he had not expected. She wasn't meant to be so..._bitter._ Or a Slytherin.

Watching the red head take one last look at the mirror, he stepped back she left the room, her hair lightening to a dirty blond, he noticed. What he didn't notice, was the book under her arm, bound in blood red.

**AN. Hi. Sorry I haven't written in a while. It was my birthday recently, so I went to see Avengers Age of Ultron for that. Which was awesome. I'm a huuuuggggeeee MARVEL fan. Can I tell you a secret? My mother named me after the Scarlet Witch, and no, my name is not Wanda.**

**Anyway, then I was ill, so...yeah.**

**But here it is! You've probably realised that I hate Dumbledore...I thought that Ava needed a darker twist and I love mythology, so she is going to as well. And I'm going to give her a secret. Try and guess it... Also, Harry didn't seem to upset about seeing his parents for the first time, but I think that Ava would be. Especially about her mother. Children tend to be more attached to their mothers. Not all the time. My own mother wasn't, but I am.**

**BTW, could people review any ideas for the Draco insults, cos I have a list, but I wanna keep them for later on.**

**So...keep on reading and comment! Consider it a b-day present!**


	11. Books, Curses and Buckingham Palace

Hermione grinned as she opened her next two packages. They had been sent together, carried by a snowy white owl that could only belong to one person.

The first was wrapped in a light blue and was soon revealed to contain a purple bracelet adorned with a small charm in the shape of an olive tree. Once the bracelet was safely around her left wrist, she ripped open the dark red package. A book fell out (surprise, surprise) with white words embossed upon it's leather cover.

A history of wisdom.

Her lips pulled up into a grin as she flicked through the book. Tales of Athena, Minerva, Thoth and Odin covered her eyes.

"You're friends know what to get you, huh?"

Hermione nodded without acknowledging her mother.

"Believe me. Those two know more about me than I do."

Her parents smiled at each other. Their daughter seemed to have found her peace with the right people. Though Hermione's tales of a pirate like girl with chameleon features and a tongue as sharp as Edward Teach's own cutlass unnerved them and the stories of a blonde princess with a palace as a home and rivers as eyes unnerved them, it was clear that their daughter had found the right place for herself.

_Αίμα στο νερό, το νερό στο αίμα . Κατάρα αυτές τις φλέβες και άσε τις φλόγες να ρέει ελεύθερα_

Ava stared at the words before her. A translation was slowly beginning to form in her mind. Her Greek was rather good and she trusted it enough to speak the words

Aíma sto neró, to neró sto aíma . Katára af̱tés tis fléves kai áse tis flóges na réei eléf̱thera.

The words weren't pretty, but they held incredible power. So much power that Ava's usually brightly coloured hair was a very dark gray filled with concentration.

The curse was one of danger and the darkest arts- a very interesting subject in Ava's opinion. Though she was one of the very few. Not many practised black magic after hearing of the misfortune brought to its casters and victims. According to them, the dark arts were pure evil and something that would only bring destruction.

That it did. But other outcomes came from the branch of sorcery. Cures could be found and charms created.

Ava had found a better concealment charm for her scars and for that she was extremely grateful.

She had discovered ways to magnify the stars and for each to shine more brightly than before.

She was captivated.

Of course, this charm in particular was more of a curse.

Blood to water. Water to blood. Curse these veins and let the flames flow freely.

To a normal wizard it would have seemed a nasty curse and nothing else. But to Ava, it was a way to end a life and start a new one. Turning water to blood would surely benefit the supply of blood stocked for vampires and transfusions.

Ok. Maybe it would be rather painful for one's blood to turn to water but that wasn't too important.

She wasn't planning to murder anyone important.

She watched with interest as the goblet of water before her turned a deep scarlet (It's me! Sorry...).That, in her opinion was the best way to spend the last day of her holidays.

With a groan, Daphne threw another book over her shoulder. Nick Flaming...Nicholas Plamel...even a Nicky Foamy, but no Nicholas Flamel. The library was slowly bringing her mind to an unsolvable Connect the Dots as she tried to figure out what she would have to look for next.

And Ava? Ava had been searching in other places over the last week. Whilst her friend faced the icy wrath of Hogwart's ghosts, Daphne was stuck in the endless prison the school called a library. In her opinion, not even Merlin had had that may books.

Even her letters sent to her younger sister had served no help. Astoria had no idea who Flamel could be and she wouldn't dare ask her parents. They would instantly know something was up. Daphne doubted that her sister had looked very hard anyway. The younger Greengrass still couldn't reach the higher shelves of their mansion's library. Step ladder or no step ladder.

It was that dinner that the two of them sat talking. Ava and Daphne would have to wait to talk to Hermione. The Slytherin table didn't take kindly to muggles and the Gryffindors were under the impression that every single snake was the future Dark Lord. Ava had deeply enjoyed the look on Percy Weasley's face when she told him that Merlin himself was in Slytherin house. Of course she'd partly smiled so much because of the ginger twin behind the older Weasley but that was another matter completely.

"And you're sure that no one knows anything?"

Ava licked her lips as treacle tart appeared on the table.

"Positive, Daph." Her grey eyes flickered up. "I even scouted the restricted section and I found nothing from the last two centuries."

Daphne sighed. Their searching had brought no result except for a recipe on Macaroni Cheese and a curse that sent bats out of your nose (which one of the two would soon be using).

"Hey. Ava." Daphne nudged the Potter next to her and pointed to the hall's entrance. Ava pushed a dark green lock of hair from her eyes as Draco Malfoy arrived to dinner twenty minutes late. In other words...an apocalypse. The pureblood was _never _late for dinner.

"Malfoy!" Her voice reached his ears as he neared the table. "Forget that you're not Cinderella. The clock's already stuck twelve!"

The blonde's eyebrows creased. "I have no idea what you speak of Potter, but if you must know, I was in the library."

Daphne shivered. Her blue eyes clouded at the sound of that terrible place. Malfoy was quick to notice this and a smirk was ready.

"What Greengrass, scared of the big bad books?"

Ava was quick to respond. "Nah. I reckon she just doesn't want to get lost in Buckingham Palace again."

Tracey, who was sitting a few seats away let out a giggle. Of course Malfoy had no knowledge whatsoever on half the things the chameleon like Potter spoke of.

"Bucky what?"

"No one said anything about Bucky Barnes Draco...You sure you're alright?"(I'm aware that some of Ava's references are too modern but just go with it please.)

Letting out a huff of frustration, Draco moved to sit beside Blaise Zabini.

It was much later that Hermione dragged the blonde and the greenette aside.

"Look. I've found it. Oh my!"

The excitement in her eyes was soon reflected in the two Slytherins faces as they read the chocolate frog card.

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor__Dumbledore__is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,__Nicolas Flamel__._

It was a matter of seconds before Ava dashed off.

"Were are you going?"

Ava only giggled.

"It's alchemy! Come on! I love alchemy. I knew I'd heard that name somewhere!"


	12. Cravings, Red Cards and Close Ones

**See! I TOLD YOU GUYS! I am updating. SO here's another chapter for all you potter heads. A strange thing just happened. My grandma's watching some TV show and a woman just got strangled with a sock. I don't think I'm gonna wear socks any time soon. Oh well. I'm gonna actually get on with the chapter now…**

Ava and Daphne watched with shock on their faces as Hermione pulled out a tome as thick as Hagrid's left leg. Insisting to use a history book rather than Ava's slightly questionable and destroyed alchemy book, the two Slytherins had followed the lion to the most dreaded place in the school…

The library.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed. "I took this out for a bit of light reading before Christmas, you know. There was a particularly interesting chapter on the similarities between the magical properties of the lily and the oak tree. If you open them u-"

As she flicked through the pages, Daphne began to drift off. It seemed that every time their friend opened a book, she felt the need to explain the whole bloody thing to everyone within a mile of the library.

"Aha!" With a jerk, the blonde sat up. " _Nicholas Flamel is a well known alchemist and the only known maker of the philosophers stone. Holding the ability of turning any metal into gold, he and his wife, Perenelle owe their age to their astonishing creation of_ _the elixir of life_."

The three looked at each other for a moment. So the item that was so heavily guarded was a stone capable of extending human life.

"Wait. So whoever is after the stone…either wants gold or life…"Ava frowned. "Isn't that normal?"

Daphne looked at her. "Well, yeah, but it's still wrong."

Ava nodded. If it was up to her, that stone would be worshipped. She'd never admit it, but she could feel a distant greed for the jewel. Her heart craved the magic and power behind the enchantment contained under the jagged surface of the rock.

"-a! Ava!"

"Huh?"

Her golden eyes flickered around the room till she met a pair of deep blue eyes. Under the blue eyes were a scatter of freckles and a smirking mouth.

"What are you doing here, Potter? Your friends ditch you or something?"

Ava glared at Fred Weasley before realizing that her two friends were out of site.

"What are _you _doing here Weasley? I was never under the impression that you knew that the school had a library!"

"Why so bitter Potter?" Fred's eyes glinted with mischief. "I thought you loved me!"

Ava groaned.

"Maybe, Weasley, if you put a condom over your head your cockiness wouldn't poison everyone else in the school."

"Yeah, yeah." His hands waved in the air as Lee Jordan snorted from behind A Commentators' Guide. "Haven't you got somewhere to be?"

The clock struck ten just as a thought dawned on her. Her match was at 10.30.

With a war cry, the young Potter sprinted off into the distance, already pulling off her sweater.

"And you say I have a bad memory!"

Ava growled as Severus Snape blew his whistle for the seventh time. His favoritism for Slytherin was interfering in the game so much that even their captain, Montague was getting restless. The match had been going fine for them. Three minutes in and the points were already far in their favor. All she had to do was catch that small glint of gold.

Further up in the stadium, Hermione Granger groaned in annoyance as Ron Weasley yelled at Dean Thomas. She was tired of hearing Seamus FInningan's tales and Lavender Brown's gossip.

"I told you, red cards don't exist!"

"Yes they do! Watch a game of football, Weasley!"

"Football is stupid, Thomas!"

With a groan, Hermione turned to the two. "Weasley. Football is not stupid. You don't even know what it is. Thomas. Quidditch doesn't have red cards. Now, unless you want me to bind your legs together, keep your lips sealed."

Neville looked up in fear. "Oh no. That's the curse Malfoy used on me the other day. I can't stand another minute of not being able to move!"

"Really, Longbottom? How about an hour of it?"

A blonde head slowly appeared over the side of the staircase. Ronald Weasley glared as Draco Malfoy himself came into view.

"Speak of the devil."

"You're the ginger one, Weasley. They would have burnt you for that. Watch you call evil."

Dean sighed. "Malfoy. Everyone here would have burned. We're all magic."

Draco sneered. He had no idea to how these incompetents could even understand what he said. They were all too stupid to count to twenty anyway.

"Yes. Though I don't know about Longbottom…I think they would have gotten rid of him no matter wha-"

"I'm worth ten of you, Malfoy!"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco turned to Neville.

"Are you, Longbottom. You definitely weigh ten of me! Just like Weasley's mothe-OW!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were on the floor faster than he could finish his word. Neville had leaped onto the two ogre like boys whilst Ron attempted to punch the Malfoy heir in the gut. Dean and Seamus began to place bets as Ron was flipped over a few times.

"LOOK! LOOK! She's caught it! LOOK!"

No one looked in their row of seats as Hermione pointed to Ava. In the blue haired girl's hand was a ball of gold.

"I knew you were worth it Potter!"

Ava giggled as Montague ruffled her hair mercilessly. The whole team cheered as she tossed the snitch up in the air and caught it again.

"Five minutes! I think that's a record Ava."

Millicent Bulstrode, a third year chaser on the team grinned at her. Though the girl wasn't particularly pretty and rather violent, Ava enjoyed the company of the only other female on the Slytherin team.

"Someone call Guinness World Records!"

Ava laughed as Hermione ran up to her on her way out of the showers. Behind her was a whole troop of first year boys- all with either a bruised or bloody face.

"Whoa! Mione! You beat them all up or something?"

Hermione glared at her yellowette friend. It wasn't her fault that she knew a few healing charms. But of course, since all Gryffindor boys were too cowardly to Madam Pomfrey and get detention for fighting, she was being mercilessly stalked by her class mates.

"Apparently the house of the brave needs a plaster." She told her giggling friend. "They got into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I wouldn't bother helping them. It's their own fault."

The young Potter looked at them. "If you can't do the time, don't do the deed." And with that, she hooked her arm with Hermione's and they skipped off to find their blonde friend.

Daphne groaned as she passed another tree. Of course she just had to let her charms essay fly away. Into the forest of all places. Taking another few paces forwards she spotted the yellowing parchment and-

"-truth. I want answers from you, Quirrel!"

Cocking her head to the side, Daphne cautiously slipped behind a tree. Peeking around, she caught sight of a large purple turban and the edge of a billowing black robe.

"I-I-I c-can't. I know n-nothing!" Her eyes widened as Snape came into view. "P-please. Y-you d-don't know what y-you're getting y-yourself into, S-s-severus."

"I know perfec-"

The Greengrass heir winced as her toe moved onto a small branch. The snap was painfully audible.

"What was that?" She heard footsteps getting closer to her tree. "Potter?"

She held her breath as the voice got to touching distance. She closed her eyes as she saw his shadow approaching and-

He simply walked around the tree and didn't look twice at her. His eyes simply passed over her trembling form and a grimace broke over his face at the thought of not being able to reprimand Ava Potter.

"Close one, huh?"

Daphne almost screamed as she flung her head to the right to see Ava and Hermione. The invisibility cloak covered the three of them and Ava's nimbus.

"You complete bitch!"

Hermione gasped and glared at Daphne.

"Don't tell me you're going to start swearing too! Where are your manners?"

Ava smirked playfully at her friend. "Yeah! Where are your manners? That's no way to treat someone who just saved your arse!"

**Hey guys! Yep.. That's the chapter! **

**So...I've had a couple of people talking about an Ava/Daphne fic. Now I was going to do a spin off/AU of that when I'd gotten further with this book but send in your ideas. I've been having thoughts of making**_** this **_**fic a Daphne/Ava but tell me what you think! **

**Anyway! Thanks to the reviewers. Someone asked about Millicent so I introduced her here. It slipped my mind and I thought this would be pretty cool... so yeah! Tell me if I leave anything out. I'm in Italy and I don't have my HP books with me. I decided to bring Blood of Olympus instead and re read that. Vote if you love Solangelo! I need a whole series just about that. Next big thing since Malec.**

**Oh! And if any of you read my fic Fire, I'm sorry to say that I'm probably not going to update that...not in a long while anyway. Sorry!**

**But I'm going to shamelessly self advertise and ask for any Percy Jackson fans to read my fem!percy She Never Forgot (full version on wattpad).**

**Remember. Vote, Comment and Follow.**

**Ciao!**


	13. Ditching, Dragons and Cinderella

**Hello people! So...I'm sure some of you have noticed that Fred is no longer up there. Okay. I cannot find a symbol that points up on this stupid keyboard so just...This is why laptops should have emoji! Anyway...with help from certain people...A straight relationship is too predictable...all I'm gonna say.**

**P.S. Do not take that in an offensive way.**

**P.P.S. A million moments now has a whole three one shots on it. My profile thingy is up there as well. She Never Forgot is being edited. PJO fans...that's for you!**

"I am not going in there!"

Hermione stomped her foot as Daphne and Ava sat outside the library. The two refused to anywhere closer to the dreaded library.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "Just five tiny minutes. The exams are only _ten _weeks away!"

Daphne and Ava looked at each other in amazement. Ava's hair slowly began turn pink in shock. Though their friend was amazing, she needed to-

"Get your priorities straight Hermione."

Even Ron Weasley agreed with them, as he and Neville Longbottom walked into the library. An occurrence that rarely happened and shocked the three girls.

"Well. If you two want to fail all your exams. That's not my problem."Her bushy curls bounced on her shoulders as she walked towards the library. "I'm also going to check up on those two. Weasleys and libraries don't mix."

Just as she said that, Percy Weasley- a Gryffindor prefect walked out of the bibliotheca.

"Yeah, Mione. Weasleys and libraries don't mix!"

Hermione wasn't seen for the whole day. Or the day after. In fact, it was from Draco Malfoy that they discovered her whereabouts.

"I would watch that muggle friend of yours more closely. Potter. Greengrass."

Daphne was up to her ears with the Malfoy heir. He was probably the most vile, irritating (and a large collection of words that she is not going to say because I already swear too much and I want at least the younger people that read this to maintain their innocence) pig in the whole of Hogwarts.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?"

"Oh...You know..." He sat on one of the plush green sofas that sat in their common room. "Just wondering if you knew that your dear friend and her...pets have been with the gamekeeper. Hatching dragons."

Ava snorted. "You sure you haven't been puffing the magic dragon Draco?"

"The what?" His light eyebrows furrowed. "It doesn't matter. Anyway. Just a warning. Goodbye."

"You think that Mione would be stupid enough to hatch a dragon with Hagrid?" Ava asked her wiser and blonder friend.

Said friend simply shrugged. "I've come to not be surprised at anything. So many strange occurrences have happened in less than a year...Quirrel and Snape for instance. You saw them in the forest the other day."

Ava frowned. She had seen them and after listening to Daphne, she'd discovered that Snape seemed to be threatening the DADA professor. They had thought up many scenarios. The Potion Master had always been after the job. But there was a more pressing matter. The three girls knew that Severus Snape had made a failed attempt to get past the Cerberus. But was he truly after the Philosopher's Stone?

"Ava. Daphne. AVA! DAPHNE!"

The two Slytherins turned in synchronization as Hermione Granger ran across the grounds in their direction. Ava, having taken on blonde hair and pale blue eyes, was identical to the Greengrass heir and the two were rather freaky stood by each other.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Spare enough time to talk to us...those dragons becoming too much for you?"

Hermione looked at the two and came to a conclusion that the one with her sleeves rolled up (the first to have spoken) was Ava and the other must be the real Daphne Greengrass.

"No. How did you know about that?" Her brown eyes scanned the two in a frenzy. "Did someone tell you?"

Daphne sneered. "No. We're psychic."

Ignoring how the pureblood knew such a word, Hermione sighed and started speaking at full speed.

"We heard from Hagrid. I mean me, Ron and Neville. You see, there's more than just Fluffy guarding the stone. There's a test from each teacher. Even Snape! And I think he's after it! The stone I mean. And the dragon. The dragon. We're moving him tonight and Ron's in the hospital wing so can I borrow the cloak?"

Ava and Daphne took a minute to process the information before glaring at their friend. Ava was the one who spoke.

"You blank us for days. Days. And ditch us for Weasley and Longbottom. Then you have the nerve to ask us for the cloak?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"Please?"

With a grunt, Ava tossed the cloak at Hermione before she and Daphne walked away. Why she did it, she didn't know. but she'd rather Hermione didn't get caught by the caretaker and his evil cat at that time of night.

Sleeping on the couch was never a good idea, but when she wanted to read her book in peace and quiet, the common room was the best place to go at night.

Ava curled up by the fire as her eyes scanned over spells and enchantments. She'd been back to restricted section and had taken books from the highest shelves in the most secluded corners. It was fair enough that she hated the place, but there was no other source for her books.

This volume in particular spoke of the gods. The Greek gods mainly. Like the spells of Circe and the curses of Hecate. One in particular caught her attention. A curse to burn. All it took was a simple enchantment and flames would fly. The burnt edges of the page were proof of that.

"_Φλόγες καίνε και τα οινοπνευματώδη ποτά γυρίσει . Ας Ηφαίστου και της Εκάτης γοητεία τους-_"

"What are you doing Potter?"

Ava quickly shoved thee book behind her back and glares at Draco Malfoy.

"Oh. Have you finished picking up the lentils?"

Draco looked at her strangely. The girl's eye twitched slightly as she tapped her foot.

"Potter?"

"I am not Potter! I am your fairy godmother. Now hop on my dear and don't waste time!"

The blonde's face was now an image of horror as he ran away from the girl with the white hair and pumpkin in her hand. Little did he know that running off so carelessly would get him caught and his plan would fail.

**That's that. Don't worry. Hermione will be forgiven. Now. Some of you may not like my new twist to the story but it's now gonna stay like that. Also...If you don't get the last quoted, they're from Cinderella.**

**Remember to vote, comment and favourite!**

**Ciao.**


	14. Detention, Forgiveness and the Beatles

**I am soooo sorry! I know I said I'd update regularly but trust me. Shit has happened. If you read She Never Forgot (A series of fem!Percy J. one shots) you'll know that I've had a mini operation, been grounded and discovered I have a whole bunch of Italian relatives I never knew existed. To top it all off, I had a massive pizza last night. I'm lactose intolerant and feel like I'm going to throw up any second now.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything Draco Malfoy doesn't recognize.**

Daphne Greengrass hadn't done many stupid things in her life. For this reason, she asked herself why in the name of Merlin she'd thought up such a rash idea.

It wasn't exactly her fault she'd ran right into view of Minerva McGonagall. All she'd wanted to do was warn Hermione about Draco Malfoy. The moment she'd seen Ava asleep in the common room and the tie of Malfoy's robe, she'd figured that he'd already left and the exhausted metamorphmagus had been too tired to stop him.

Filch wasn't really helping the situation either. His constant muttering was messing up her thoughts. And she really did need those to get out of the situation with as little damage as possible.

"Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom." The woman began. "I find it dreadful that the two of you would actually do such a malicious thing!"

Hermione frowned. Malicious?

"Proffe-"

"No Miss Granger. To think that you would invent such a tale...A dragon! To lure Mr Malfoy out and get him into trouble..."

"But...We never...I mean..." Neville stuttered, his mouth moving meaninglessly as he processed what his head of house had just told him.

"Words mean little, Longbottom." Her piercing glare caused the boy to back away a few steps. "It's your actions that count and I must say...I didn't expect this from you two."

"Professor." McGonagall turned to Daphne with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. I mean, it's Hogwarts and a rumour of a dragon could have come from anyone."

"Forgive me, Miss Greengrass, but where exactly to do you come into all of this?"

The words flew out of her mouth with no hesitation as the steely gaze pointed in her direction forced her to open her mouth.

"I'm a light sleeper. I heard a yell so I went down to the common room. There was a chair tipped over and Draco's robe tie on the floor. I assumed the worst, professor...after the troll..."

Her transfiguration teacher looked at her with an air of calculation before nodding and turning back to Neville and Hermione.

"50 points each. And detention." Ignoring their protests, she turned to a snickering Malfoy. "You as well Malfoy. Don't think you're getting out of this. You still escaped the common room at such an hour for a vague rumour. Greengrass. Fifteen points and detention."

Daphne smiled. Fifteen wasn't too bad and neither was detention. The worst she'd have to do was clean few floors or write lines.

The next morning was complete chaos. The Gryffindors seemed to have developed an immense hate for Hermione and Neville. They had immediately noticed the large quantity of rubies missing from the lion's hourglass. It took a grand time of seven and a half minutes for the whole school to know the full story of what had happened the previous night. Well. Most of it anyway.

"C'mon Daphne. Hurry up." Daphne seemed terrified as she walked behind her blue haired friend. Having seen the glares Malfoy had received throughout the morning, she felt that she too would be on the other end of the annoyed snakes.

"It's just fifteen points!" Ava had told her. "That's nothing."

In the end, Ava had been right and no one had given the blonde so much as a dirty look. Hermione, on the other was on the other end of glares that would make even the Severus Snape cower in fear. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were being particularly friendly with the two Gryffindors. One fourth year had gone as far to offer to carry Neville's books for the rest of the day.

"Hello Hermione."

The girl turned slowly to see the two girls she'd almost run away from in the last few days.

"Ava. Daphne."

"Oh come on." The currently purplette groaned. "We forgive you and all that shit, okay?"

The slightly cautious blonde beside her thrust her elbow into Ava's gut.

"Ava! She was meant to feel guilty about it first!"

"Was she now?"

The three turned to see the two identical gingers that had pretty much made Filch's life living hell in the past two years and a half. One was grinning mischievously and the other's blue eyes glinted with something that strangely resembled the other's smile.

"What's this, Georgie? Have the two evil snakies been up to something?"

"I think so, Freddie. Guilty, she said. Who's guilty dear Miss Potter?"

A storm was already brewing the said girl's eyes. It was pretty obvious that _someone_ was in a dreadful mood that morning. However it wasn't her to be respond.

"Weasley. Weasley." Daphne nodded to each of the boys with an icy glare only a Greengrass could pull off. "You are a pair of idiotic pieces of _shit_."

Though her insults surprised them slightly, neither fell back.

"Really Greengrass? What do you think Potter?" The twin on the left gave a sly grin. "I can feel your love for me. Just _let it be._"

"You bitch." The purple was rapidly becoming red. "I am never telling you about muggle bands again. _Never_."

As the two Slytherins dragged Hermione away, Daphne leaned in to Ava.

"What was that about?"

"It's a long story. Remember that necklace? I introduced him to the Beatles."

Ignoring the fact that she knew nothing at all about who the Beatles where, Daphne frowned. Weasley could go stick them up his ass and she really wouldn't care.

"The _forbidden_ forest? Isn't that forbidden for a reason?"

Daphne snorted as the two lounged in their common room. It was almost empty at this time. The only people in there at the moment were Draco, Pansy and a small group of sixth years revising their butts off. Tracey had already gone to sleep after a long game of wizards chess which Daphne had been surprisingly good at for a beginner. The news of how they were to carry out their detention had reached her that day and Ava wasn't exactly happy about where her two best friends and enemy were off to.

"We'll have Hagrid. I'm sure he could scare off Lord Voldemort if he wanted to." Seeing the dubious expression she sighed loudly. "Jesus Ava! I didn't know you cared this much!"

"Pshhh." She turned away slightly. "I don't care."

Daphne just smiled before walking out of the dark green entrance. Ava could worry all she wanted, but she'd never fully admit it.

Crawling towards the fireplace, Ava looked left and right before pulling a small pile of leather bound books from under a loose floorboard beneath her favourite armchair.

Instantly, ancient curses covered her vision and all she could think of was exactly how they would come in to use.

Πτώση κατά το σκάφος μου was one of the ancient curses of Calypso. She'd picked it up in this particular green tome that she'd found in a tiny corner of the most dusted shelf in the library. Written by the great wizard, Blackbeard, she was sure to find much more interesting spells in her time reading the book.

"What are you reading?"

Jumping up, Ava threw all the books but one back under the floor and stuck her nose into _Myths Behind the Stars _as Draco Malfoy sat in the chair beside her.

"A book, Draco."

The frustrated expression on his face only brought her pleasure and the twitching in his foot made her giggle.

"Idiot."

"You should be in detention, Malfoy." Her green eyes flickered over to him. "Goodbye."

"Hello." A small smile formed on her face as he rested on the back of the chair. "It's good to be fashionably late."

"Didn't know you listened to the Beatles, Draco."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" His grey eyes watched her cautiously as she grinned mysteriously. The flickering hazel in her iris' was only proof that her mind was working against him.

"_You say yes, I say no. You say stop, I say go, go, g-"_

"Goodbye."

It was much later in the night when Ava was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, waiting for Hermione and Daphne to come back that she heard the pounding feet and heavy breathing.

It came to her surprise when a silvery blonde head dashed past her, whimpers echoing through the corridor. To her relief, it was followed by a much more natural blonde and a bushy mane of brown hair.

"Mione! Daph! What's the ferret got to scream about?"

To her shock, both were trembling slightly, shock and fear in their wide eyes and Hermione seemed to have some horse hair in her sweater.

"Voldemort."

**Hallo! I think there's something wrong with the enter button. Meh. There you go! I couldn't help the little cliff hanger that might not even be one considering we've all read the Harry Potter books. Unless you're randomly here for no particular reason. If that's the case, hello! Go and do some good reading! It'll take you a few days and nights, but cut out all the sleep and you it shouldn't take too long!**

**I had a blood test again today. My anaemia sucks. I found a silver hair this morning...The horror! I kidding. It's normal when you don't have enough iron in your body.**

**Anyway, REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR WHATEVER YOUR WEBSITE DOES! PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!**

**I love caps locks! **

CIAO ;p


	15. Exams, Music and Trap Doors

**First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SomeKindOfFan. Thank you, I am feeling better and I'm glad you like it. I'm sure you're not the only one to notice that Ava isn't always the POV or the main attraction. The reason for this is that whilst I love JK and Harry, I always wondered what the other characters were doing and the probabilities of Harry always being the one involved in absolutely everything.**

**I'd also like to dedicate this to fifespice( . Yep. That was moony because I love him and padfoot. The dagger person will probably make an appearance around the third book but I'm not quite sure yet. I'll drop in a few more hints as the book goes on.**

**We're almost at the end of the Philosophers Stone! Yay! This is ongoing, so I'm going to do all seven books and maybe further on. Let me know what you want to see. As the pairing had changed a bit, as well as my ideas, I will go back and edit the first five or so chapters after the Chamber of Secrets or at some point around then.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ava chewed her lip as she walked towards the great hall. Some time had passed since Daphne and Draco had seen Voldemort in the forest and over time, they had both stopped being quite so paranoid. Hermione had also been fairly shaken after seeing her blonde friend arrive on the back of a centaur and as white as the bloody baron.

The thought that the dark lord wasn't far off scared her. The man that had murdered her parents so easily absolutely terrified her. No matter what people thought, Ava had no idea what had happened that night. She didn't know her own birth name, much less how to kill an evil mastermind with superpowers!

The memory of naming herself felt so far away, she barely remembered how exactly she did it. She still remembered _Avada Kedavra. _The words still lingered in the back of her head and she was desperate to find out what they meant. She never mentioned it to anyone in fear that they would discover her secret. And if they did that, she would be sent back to _that house_ faster than Hermione could recite the answers to the charms test they were entering that moment.

Charms was definitely not her forte. No matter how many timed Flitwick walked past her with hopeful eyes and mutters of _Evans, _she would never be able to charm a feather as high into the air as Daphne and Hermione.

This particular test was written and she hoped that her handwriting would be legible enough for it to be marked correctly. She'd done her best to revise, even going as far to charm a pair of Tracey Davis' shoes to the roof in an attempt of the sticking charm. The result was Pansy Parkinson going to the hospital wing after they fell on her head at three in the morning.

She came out of the exam with a scraped pass ( she hoped anyway). Most of the questions had been fairly hard and she ended up slamming her head against the table on multiple occasions, much to Padma Patil's amusement. The little Ravenclaw had finished her own paper half an hour before the end of their time and had spent the rest watching the struggle the frustrated metamorphmagus was going through.

Astronomy had been a joke. The answers were so easy that she finished in fifteen minutes and spent the remainder of the exam watching shooting stars out of her telescope. She'd had a similar experience with Transfiguration and DADA- both of which she excelled at, unlike Daphne, who couldn't seem to make her snuffbox any colour but puke green.

"I think I fell asleep in history of magic, you know." Tracey told them as they walked towards the great hall. Tracey was perhaps one of the only Slytherins that accepted Hermione and for that, she was grateful. "When will we actually need the birthdates of Graham the Third?"

"You never know. It might be in the OWLs!" Was Hermione's immediate response before she turned her head towards the entrance hall. "Oh look. Hagrid's back!"

The other three followed the exited brunette as she bounded over to the gamekeeper.

"Hello 'Ermione! How are yeh?" His eyes scanned over the Slytherins behind her. "Let's see...You mus' be a Davis! I'd recognize yeh brothers hair anywhere. Hmm. Blonde 'air and blue eyes...Greengrass...And you mus' be Ava Potter!"

Daphne and Ava smiled whilst Tracey reached forwards to sheke his hand.

"Pleasure. Tracey Davis. You must know my brother, Roger."

"Course!" Hagrid's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "He came o'er to play cards jus' the other day!"

"Hagrid." Hermione looked up cautiously. "You know how I asked you about Fluffy..."

Seeing Hagrid's glance at her and the others, Ava smiled.

"We know. Don't worry. How did you come across him? Cerberus are rare!"

Seeing the honesty behind her question, Hagrid launched into a speech about how Fluffy was a half breed and a descendant from the original Cerberus himself.

"Talking about Greeks, it was a Greek chap to give me that egg, you know Hermione!" His words seemed to just flow freely now. "I tol' him 'bout fluffy as well! Just play a little music and the grea' dog'll jus' fall straight asleep."

It took a second for his words to register in Daphne's head. Someone knew how to get past Fluffy. The situation was getting stickier than her favourite pudding and believe her, that syrup would _never _get out of her sweater.

"Right. Great. Tracey will play cards with you know!" Grabbing Ava and Hermione, the three dashed away, leaving behind a confused Tracey and a content Hagrid.

"No! I most certainly will _not_ listen any longer!" Hermione winced as their professor's words. No matter how loud they had shouted at her that something was going to happen that night, the transfiguration professor wouldn't even take their words into consideration. The bushy haired Gryffindor honestly believed that her head of house wasn't even processing what she and her friends had told her.

"But it's important professor! Please listen! The sto-"

"I already told you! I will not have any of this nonsense! Nothing is to stolen!" Her steely gaze passed over the three first years. "The castle is safe as can be! No one outside will be able to-"

"From the _outside._" Ava cut through the severe words with a voice of iron and steel. "What about the inside professor? I've heard some interesting conversations coming from Snape and Quirrel."

For a second, cloudy grey met bright hazel and strangely enough, the animagus broke the contact first.

"Potter! That's enough! Now, all of you leave. Now!"

Minerva McGonagall turned away from the pair of eyes she'd known so well as the three walked away from her office. She could hear the blonde Greengrass' mutters as she leaned towards her friends.

_"Just wait till it's gone. She and Dumbledore won't be so careless after that."_

Of course. Each Slytherin despised Albus Dumbledore more than the previous. She herself had to admit that the headmaster was perhaps a little soft and harboured a few unfair preferences, but he was only doing what he thought was right.

Ava listened to Daphne's words as they left the office. It was early evening and perhaps it was time to start heading to their dormitories though none of them would be able to shut eye.

Hermione was even more nervous now that she knew of the headmasters little holiday and both Ava and Daphne were itching to see Snape and Quirell.

"Well, it's not going to be gone."

Both pairs of eyes turned to her . The confusion on their faces could have been humorous in any other situation.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione frowned. "I don't think I understand..."

The blonde beside her looked just as worried.

"Yeah. Me neither." Her blue eyes looked straight at Ava. "Snape or Quirrel are working for _You Know Who_, Ava. I _saw_ him, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Her hazel eyes rolled in a perfect circle, the iris turning slightly greener. "Look. I'm not one for speeches, but in a time such as _this_, one is needed. I'm going to try and stop him. Shut up Hermione. You too, Daphne. I'm not the bravest of people, _but that stone_\- that stone is something that Voldemort needs to come back. He killed my parents and almost murdered me as well. He is _not_ going to come back if I can help it. There. I'm going to the trap door _tonight_."

The decisive tone in her voice almost made Daphne shake. Her best friend would be facing a man so dangerous and cowardly that very night. There was no stopping her.

"You won't be alone."

"I'm sorry?"

"You won't be alone, Ava." Her icy eyes bore into the green ones in front of her. "I'm coming with you. Your speeches may suck, but you're my friend and I'm not letting you die so easily."

A smile played across the Potter's lips.

"Are you saying that I'm not smart enough to survive without your help?"

"Yes, she is." Ava turned to the shaking Gryffindor. "Ava. I'm coming too."

"What?" Ava's gaze flickered between the two girls as she realized that their words were sincere. "You can't come! What if you die...or something?"

Daphne looked at her pointedly.

"What if _you_ die, huh?" Her blue eyes softened ever so slightly. "I'm not going to lose my best friend to some immortal guy with decaying limbs-"

"Well, his limbs might be in perfectly good condition after he comes in contact with the stone, Daphne."

"That's not the point Hermione! She can't go alone." She paused for a second as if trying to find a meaningful phrase that would finish off her argument. "And that's final!"

The metamorphmagus seemed to be losing her fight. Greengrasses were stubborn and so were Gryffindors. There was no longer any hope that she'd be able to sneak away without them.

"You're a _bitch. _You know that right?"

Her best friends' unwavering gazes caused her to fall back slightly.

"Ok. Fine. Midnight, then?"

Midnight came quickly and it was their luck that the common room emptied quickly. All they had to do was pray that Hermione had had similar fortune. Few remained and as the last two seventh years (who had probably scarred the two permanently with their snogging) only Draco Malfoy remained.

"Malfoy, why is it always you that decides to stalk us into the night?"

His grey eyes weren't nearly as terrifying as McGonagall's, but the shade was scarily similar.

"No, Potter. I believe it is _you_ who decided to stalk _me_."

Ava scoffed and looked over at Daphne, who had decided to curl up on the armchair beside the fire. She didn't notice, however, her green haired friend's eyes flickering down to the floor underneath said chair- and hopefully she never would.

"Hear that Daphne?" Her violet eyes glinted playfully. "Draco here is convinced that we are _stalking _him!"

"Well how else is it that Greengrass followed me that night when Longbottom and Granger got caught!"

Daphne snorted.

"Of course Malfoy. Of course we've been stalking you. We're hopelessly in love with you!"

"Of course!" A smirk slowly grew on Ava's face. "_Hopelessly devoted to you..._"

Seeing the looks on the other two's faces, a gape formed on the half blood's face.

"Ok. Have you not even heard of Grease?" Silence fell in the room. "Jesus! You two need to get out more!"

In truth, Ava hadn't exactly seen half the films she quoted at a cinema or a theatre. Or legally. She highly doubted that her dear friend had bought that portable DVD player, much less the actual DVDs.

"Oh look! It's midnight!"

She turned to look at Daphne, who's eyes were looking excitedly at the sliver watch on her wrist. Just as she was about to grab her friend and go, a voice joined their conversation once more.

"No. NO!" Draco looked at them with a terrified expression. "It is not _midnight_, there are no _lentils_. No _Cyberbella_ or whatever!"

The two girls watched amused as the blonde boy scrambled up over to his dormitory, the label of _Wally the Wizard_ underwear poking out of him bottoms. They would _have_ to tell Tracey about that.

Hermione stood nervously at the entrance of the third floor corridor. Her hand shook slightly and her wand weighed down in her pocket. She shouldn't have cursed Neville. The boy was so sweet and had never done her harm, but it was necessary and she was sure Ron or Seamus would find him in an hour or so.

Her brown eyes glanced at the staircase, hoping to see anything that would suggest the invisibility cloak covering her two friends. The cloak had been retrieved by Ava early in the morning after she and Daphne had been caught. Hermione had had to research a light chameleon charm to get here unseen.

"Boo!"

Just as she was about to turn, the voice came from right beside her, causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Damn you, Ava!"

"That's not very nice..."

Only Daphne seemed to have the situation completely under control.

"Hurry up! Snape will have gotten here by now!"

It didn't take long for Hermione to whisper the unlocking charm and for the three to be hit by the pungent odour of Cerberus breath.

"Oh my Merlin!" Daphne coughed out. "Someone get the toothpaste."

Sighing again, Hermione quickly muttered another spell that made the air a tiny bit more breathable. The dog was just as large as the last time they had seen him and it was awake.

"Houston. We have a problem." Ignoring Daphne's questioning glance, Hermione backed up slightly. "I forgot an instrument..."

Before either could speak, music filled the room.

_"And she was just seventeen...If you know what I mean...Ana the way she looked was wa-ay beyond compare..."_

Daphne turned as to see a necklace open in Ava's hand. Music spilled out of it with ease and the beast before them seemed to be falling asleep.

"Why have you got _that_ with you?"

Ava looked at her blonde friend to see her blue eyes narrowed at the necklace. Something seemed to radiate off of her, but she couldn't quite place what it was exactly.

"Thought it would come in handy."

_"...dance with another giiiirl...when I saw her standing there..."_

"We have to hurry." Daphne's glare flickered away from the music player as she wrenched open the trap door. Darkness met her eyes. "I'll go first."

"No." Ave stepped forward. "I'll go. You wait here and I'll tell you when it's safe."

"What? Are you ma-"

"_I'll_ go!"

Neither could do anything as Hermione leaped forwards into the dark hole.

_"...looked at me...and I could guarantee..."_

"Together?"

"Together."

Ava grabbed at Daphne's hand before the tow jumped in after their brunette friend.

**Hey. So I'm planning two more chapters for book two before an interval chapter. Then the Chamber of secrets will arrive.**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet, but I'll go back at the end of PoA and elongate and edit the first chapters. Let me know if you want me to include anything in that editing.**

**Tell me if you like the cover BTW. I finally managed to make all my covers without anyone's help. YAY!**

**For PJO fans, She Never Forgot is on my profile and is for you.**

**Remember to REVIEW, COMMENT, VOTE and FOLLOW...or whatever your site does. This gets confusing as Wattpad had reading lists and stuff whilst Fanfiction doesn't.**

**CIAO**


	16. Suffocation, Defeats & Logical Solutions

**Hey chikas! **

**My updating is gonna be really random now cause of school. I had five pieces of homework tonight. FIVE! But of course, me being a lazy piece of shit, it won't be done till form room tomorrow morning! Don't do this at home- I'm a bad influence.**

**So...this is the pen pen ultimate chapter and I'm hoping it will end up as long as the last one. Here we go!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

All she could feel was a soft, slightly slimy surface. What it was, Ava didn't know. All she could see was darkness. Not even a ray of light entered the room.

"Ava?" A voice not far from her called. "Hermione?"

"Here!" She guessed that was Hermione on her right. "Thank god there was something to catch us! Hey, Ava?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Felling around, she grabbed Daphne's hand as she rolled over onto her back. "Daphne? That you?"

The blonde girl muttered her approval before edging slightly closer and trying to locate Hermione.

"Mione? Come this was. We're over here."

All that answered them was a quiet squeal.

"Hermione!" Ava sat up instantly. "What's wrong?"

When only a groan answered her, the metamorphmagus began to crawl over to the noise, letting go of Daphne's hand as she went. Just as she about to move another inch forwards, something tugged at her ankle.

"Daphne, it's not the time. Help me find Hermione."

"I'm not doing anything."

It took a moment for the words to register, but soon enough her entire leg was covered in something that resembled vines and she was soon screaming just as Hermione had. her body was quickly being entangled and her binds constricted, leaving her slightly breathless.

"AVA!"

It seemed Daphne had reached a similar fate as the noise of her writhing reached Ava's ears.

"Daphne? Hermione? What is this?"

Even Hermione seemed lost at what to do. Her eyes wouldn't function with no light and without knowing what the thing was, she wouldn't be able to solve anything.

"Um...Let me see...I think it's a dangerous plant-"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

Ava lashed out again as a vine attempted to entangle her right wrist. The left had been lost seconds previously.

"Ok! Ok! Um...It's not biting...That's good..."

"Yeah!" Daphne's voice called. "But I can barely breath!"

"Ok. Think. Herbology...Vines...It can't be that..."

"Hermione!"

Ava felt her head swim in and out of consciousness as her head was brought under the surface of the plant. A minute more and she was sure she would be dead.

"Devils Snare!" Her voice rang. "Devils Snare! Relax! Just relax!"

A voice reached her as if she were almost asleep.

"Are you mad!"

"NO! Just do it till I rem- Oh! It likes the dark and damp! But...we don't have any wood-"

"ARE YOU A FUCKING WITCH OR NOT?" Ava wasn't sure how she did it, but her muffled voice carried up to her two friends.

"Oh right...Lumos Solem!"

Relief flooded through Ava's body as she was released onto a cold floor, coughing and gasping for air with her hair an extremely pale blue. She was sure her lips patched the colour and was probably replicated in her eyes.

"Ava. Ava!"

Looking up at Daphne, she let out a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm good. Good." Standing up with a groan, she glanced over at Hermione. "Thanks."

"Can you hear that?"

Turning back to Daphne, Ava frowned. There was a strange noise coming from the door near them. A fluttering that almost resembled the Golden Snitch leaked through the crack at the bottom, though more than _a_ snitch, it sounded like _thousands_.

"Is that a snitch?"

Hermione offered her a dry look.

"Not _everything _in the world has to do with Quidditch, Ava."

Ignoring the giggling and the huffing coming from her companions, Hermione stepped forwards to yank open the door and lead the other two in.

The noise amplified and it took a second for the three to look up at the ceilings. Hundreds of thousands of feathers flew around the top of the room- each it's own colour. And attached to those feathers, was a key.

"I guess we need one of those." Daphne muttered as she glanced towards the broom by a locked door. "Three guesses that we have to use those."

"Oh no." Hermione groaned. "I _suck_ at flying."

"Told you it was Quidditch related."

Dodging a slap, Ava examined the key hole, making sure to test the door knob for good measure.

"I'd say it's gonna be fairly old and rusted." She called, popping a newly discovered piece of gum in her mouth. "And silver. Definitely silver."

It only took a minute for Daphne's pale eyes to catch sight a key that matched the description. The key was old and the right feather was dented slightly.

"Bingo."

"I'll head straight towards it. You and Mya take the top and bottom."

It wasn't a surprise for Hermione and Daphne to see Ava weaving through the storm of keys with immense ease. It seemed that the youngest seeker of the century did hold a lot of skill. In fact, it didn't take long for the key to be in her hand and then the door. It was awaited them on the other side that surprised them.

At first it seemed to be a ballroom full of statues but on closer inspection, the statues turned out to be-

"Chess pieces."

"Aw." A loud bubble popped in the room. "I suck at chess. Tracy beats me every time."

Hermione groaned.

"I never thought there would be a time where I required the help of Ron Weasley."

A chuckle escaped Ava's lips. Though the situation wasn't exactly a laughing matter, she couldn't help herself. Chess was the only thing the ginger first year beat Hermione at.

"Well. It's lucky that my sister is a chess champion and she forces me to lose against her whenever she gets a chance."

Though there was an edge to Daphne's voice, the other two felt grins grow over their faces. At least they had a _somewhat_ chance of getting to the stone that evening.

"Then by all means, lead the way!"

Draco Malfoy couldn't seem to sleep that night. For some absurd reason he felt restless and had been fidgeting in bed for the past hour, trying not to wake up Blaise Zabini in the bed beside him. The night was eerily silent and not a sound was heard from the common room which was strange for a spring evening.

He knew for a fact that Ava Potter usually couldn't sleep either. He also knew that Ava would spend the night immersed in a strange book each night. Though the title sometimes changed, he could tell that it wasn't ever in English.

The quiet pops and muffled screams woke him up at the strangest of times and he usually discovered the strangest of things.

One particular time, he found a trail of red that suspiciously resembled blood (though all he found at the other end was a glass of water). Another he found a small robin that seemed to burst into flames every few minutes (though it remained unharmed).

For those reasons he was almost scared at the fact that utter silence came from the common room next door. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on that he knew nothing about.

Shaking his head and sitting up in bed, Draco grabbed his wand and began to practice a sleeping charm he'd learnt from his mother.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

There was little Ava could do as she watched Daphne take three shaky steps forward before sliding to the right.

Black horror filled her iris' as she watched the white queen bring her stone sword up in the air. Having seen the pile of rubble that had become of their fallen pieces, her heart was in her throat as the Queen began to swing her weapon of destruction.

"DUCK!"

Hermione's shout quite possible saved the blonde Slytherin's life as the head of her black marble horse took the blow for her. It was almost painful to watch as she flew backwards and into the pile of defeated black pieces by the wall.

A sharp breath escaped Ava's lips. She wanted to run to her friend. She wanted to make sure she was safe. She couldn't be hurt. It would be all her fault as it had been when her parents stood before her. Their lives for hers.

But her mind wasn't something to take orders from others- her heart was scum to her brain. Her feet moved without consent and she was soon in front of a pale king.

"Check mate."

Ava didn't wait to pick up the fallen crown of cloudy marble. She was already streaming towards the fallen girl, hair streaming burgundy behind her.

"Daphne. Daphne!"

Her hands shook as she rolled over her best friend, making sure to cradle her slightly bloody head. A gash ran over the edge of her forehead and a swelling bruise rose from the back of her head.

"It's not too bad, Ava." Hermione brown eyes scanned the girl just as a pair of grey eyes had seconds previously. Books _did _come in useful sometimes- no matter what Ron Weasley said."She'll be fine in a few hours. We need to move now."

"No. She's hurt."

"I know she's hurt, but the game will reset soon. We need to go!"

It took several attempts for the brunette lion to drag Ava away from her fellow snake. Hermione had a point. The game _would_ reset. But Daphne's life wouldn't and that was what mattered to Ava.

Hermione's eyes stung as she walked into the next room. Honestly, they were already a bit watery, but the smell in here made the Niagara falls to stream down her face.

"_Zeus!_ _What is that smell!_"

It took a second for Hermione to realize that Ava had began to cough and splutter out words that were probably not in the Oxford Dictionary.

"_Ava_. I know it stinks, but that is _not_ appropriate!"

Ignoring the eye roll directed her way, Hermione took a step further into the room. Her eyes caught every detail, not even missing the cracks in the high ceiling. This made spotting the source of the stench so easy.

Even partially blinded, two massive unconscious mountain trolls were not exactly hard to spot.

"Oh my gods!"

Ignoring the second stream of obscenities , that came out of her friend's mouth, Hermione grabbed said friend's arm and dragged her over to the next door which was strangely open.

Considering what the previous rooms had contained, the two didn't really expect a calm room filled with only one large table.

"This is nice and calm, isn't it!"

Ava groaned as she followed her eager friend into the room. She immediately realized what all the excitement was for when she caught sight of the long parchment rolled out before them in front of a series of potion bottles.

Watching Hermione read through the paper, she couldn't help but think why Daphne was being so quiet about their friend's happiness. It took a whole minute to realize why there was such silence.

"Oh, logic! This is genius! Here, look."

Taking the paper with a glum look, her eyes scanned the page.

_"__Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.__"_

"So...It's a riddle then?"

"Yes!" Hermione's brown eyes shone. "As much as I hate to admit it, Snape is a genius!"

Snorting at the thought of the overgrown bat being called a genius, Ava scanned the potions before her with a careful eye.

She quickly began to eliminate bottles, her mind whizzing over her possibilities and she was sure Hermione was doing the exact same.

"The tiny one."

Ava broke out of her thoughts with a proud look at Hermione. She was sure that that had taken her less than ten minutes. And Hermione was a _twelve_ year old.

"That means that that one is the one that takes us back."

"Great!" Ava turned to her friend "Listen. You go back! There's only enough for one in the bottle!"

Hermione's eyes were frantic as she glanced at the fire in front and behind them.

"No! He's in there, Ava! Or he will be. You'll die and then-"

"If I die, you will too." A firm look grew in Ava's slate like eyes. "You need to help Daphne. And tell McGonagall or something, okay? My parents are dead, Hermione. There's no one that will miss me if I do die!"

Tears filled Hermione's chocolaty eyes once more.

"That's not true! You have me _and_ Daphne! Maybe even Fred Weasley! You know, since..."

"Hermione! I have no interest in Fred Weasley, ok? I care about my two best friends, yeah? Now go!"

Tears fell down Hermione's cheek as she drunk her cold potion and stepped towards the purple fire.

Ava ran towards the black flames, letting the few drops of liquid roll down her throat. Her hair and eyes blended in with the colour as she was engulfed in coal fire.

**M'kay! That is all for today. I was gonna add on the encounter with Mouldy Shorts, but that will have to wait till I actually have time. But I love you people so I updated this anyways.**

**REMEBER TO COMMENT, FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVOURITE, VOTE AND ALL THAT JAZZ! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP.**

**P.S. Special thanks to 5432onemoretime. Special thanks to 5432onemoretime. You're just an awesome reader in general! **

**P.P.S .**

**I've always thought that the taste of the please **_**does**_** affect how much it means to me. I like cherries.**

**P.P.P.S.**

**That's a lot of 'P's. Anyway, check out CelestialValkyrie. She's awesome too! (Wattpad)**

**Ciao!**


	17. Temptation, Revelation and Negation

**Hey! Between rewatching Teen Wolf (drooling over Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey) and twisting my stupid ankle, I have found the time to update! I really not to stop doing this...the amount of data I've used on the bus doing my homework...Don't use me as a role model.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

It took Ava a few seconds to realize what was in front of her. To be perfectly honest, there had been a little thought at the back of her head hoping that Snape was the evil guy. Her hate for the teacher grew each day and a new reason to cause him pain would have brought her much pleasure.

So when the purple turban came into her line of vision she was quite disappointed.

"Ah. Miss Potter...what a pleasure to have you here."

Ava's coal black eyes stared right back at the man.

" Can't say the same for you...Quirell."

"Now Ava, that isn't a very nice thing to say." He took a slow step forward. "I am your professor and you will address me as such."

"Is this like a kink or something...because I'm eleven you creepy man!"

Quirell scoffed, though his cheeks burnt a bright red. The man seemed to twitch every few seconds- more so than usual. Ava watched cautiously as he adjusted his turban and glanced behind him quickly.

Following his gaze, Ava's jaw dropped. There in front of her was the mirror of Erised.

"Why in _hell _is that here?"

"Now now miss Potter. That language is not appropriate for a lady of your age."

"But I'm not a _lady_."

"_Hurry up. Ask her_."

Ava looked at the crazed man before her. Her black hair swished in front of her as she took a cautious step back.

"What did you say?"

"_Come on Quirell._"

"Quirell? Was that you? Are you ill or something?"

The man shook his head slightly before looking back over at her. His eyes scanned her startled expression and a small smirk grew on his face.

"Didn't expect me here did you?" His eyes held what Ava believed was pride. "Thought of Snape? Not of p-poor s-st-stuttering P-professor Quirrel did you?"

"I had a few suspicions about Snape. Can't say I thought you were a saint though..."

"Ah, well...Snape was quite an advantage. I must say I was rather pleased with my subtle work when I took notice of your friend's suspicions...I'm afraid that when she set him on fire she managed to knock me down as well. Snape was merely uttering the counter curse."

Ava frowned as a thought entered the muddle of questions whizzing through her mind.

"Why would he try to save me? He _hates _me!"

"Hate is a strong word miss Potter. Severus merely strongly dislikes you...now hate? That was more directed towards your father...But that's not why we're here. My skill has brought you here and now you must complete my mission."

"I can just _smell_ the testosterone." She muttered as his words ran through her head.

"What do you see in that mirror Ava?"

Scowling, Ava glared at the mirror awaiting the sight of her unfortunate parents. The sight that greeted her was definitely not what she expected. There was no one except for herself in the image before her. Running a hand through her hair, she focused on her reflection and took in her appearance.

Vanity was not one of her virtues.

But what caught her attention seconds later was the feral smirk her reflection had. She watched cautiously as the ravenette in front of her reached down and stuck a hand into her worn boot before pulling out a large stone that strongly resembled a ruby before letting it drop back down next to her foot.

Ava's eyes travelled down to her own boot to see a small lump exactly where the stone should be.

"So? What do you see?" A voice cut through her thoughts. "Damn Dumbledore and his blasted mirror!"

"I see Kings Cross Station." The words rolled off of her tongue with ease. "My family is there. All of it."

"_She lies._"

Ava stared at Quirrel shocked for more than one reason. First of all, she'd never been caught lying. Second of all, she was positive that the DADA teacher's lips had not moved a millimetre.

"What did you say?"

"_Show her Quirrel. Show her the truth- something she had to learn to tell."_

"Master your are too weak," Quirrel exclaimed, answering the unidentified voice. "You are not yet ready!"

"_Turn around. You have served me well and I am rested enough."_

Ava frowned as Quirrel began to turn around with a worried look on his face. As he turned, he unwrapped his large purple turban.

"Um...what are you doing Professor?" Ava called out. "Who was that voice?"

"_Miss Potter_. _What a pleasure_."

For a second, Ava did nothing. Her dark eyes stared straight ahead as shock was written all over her features. The back of Quirrel's head was not bald as she and the other Gryffindors had expected. A second face produced from the scalp and the owner of that face could only be one person.

"_You're _Voldemort?"

"_Why, miss Potter," _the ruby like eyes scanned her face. "_Show some respect. I am your Dark Lord and I suggest you hand over that stone._"

"I don't have the stone."

Though she was positive that the creature in front of her scared her, Ava kept perfectly still and made sure to not even glance at her boot.

"_I believe you do, Ava." _She winced as Voldemort's snake like nose sniffed the air. "_Just think. With that stone I could be immortal- the world would be by far a better place than it is now._"

"No. It wouldn't," she began. "I think that the world is perfectly fine without its population dropping by three billion."

"_Funny are we? I always thought that the child of Lily and James Potter would have some character. I mean to say that the child of a man attempting to fight a master of duels with no wand would have quite a personality._"

Ava kept quiet as anger began to brew in her stomach.

"_You could have that back you know._" At this her eyes shot up to that creature's red ones. " _You could be so powerful and be so respected. You could even have your family back. Just give me that stone and everything will be as it should._"

The temptation grew stronger and she was sure that Voldemort could sense it. All she had to do was hand over that stone. The stone would give her a family. And power. Lots of power. She could be as rich and as string as wanted. Free to practise her curses without resorting to midnight or storage cupboards.

But she knew something else. The dead couldn't be raised. Spoken to? Maybe- but not brought back.

"No."

Her word was firm and it was what caught both Voldemort and Quirrel off guard for a second. That second was enough for her to turn and run.

"_Seize her!_"

She felt the spell summon her back and she was soon crashing into Quirrel who had cast the spell in such a hurry. Scrambling to her feet she raised her wand.

"_Cultro!_"

Satisfaction filled her as she watched Quirrel's left hand separate from his arm. Blood poured over the floor and drenched his robes but the man was driven forwards though he still screamed in pain and she soon felt a hand wrap around her throat.

"_Kill her!_"

The stone felt heavy in her boot and her lungs gasped or air. Black spots began to fill her vision and she was only vaguely aware of her hand on Quirrel's face. The burns she left were unintentional but pleasing as she sunk in and out of the world around her.

Just as she fell to the world of Morpheus, she caught a gold glint in the corner of her eye.

**One more chapter left! Yay! How many bloody times does Derek Hale have to almost die? It's torture and then I began to watch Season 3 again and I was blast with the wonderful sight of an injured Isaac. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?**

**Anyways. Remember to VOTE, COMMENT, FAVOURITE or do whatever the hell your device can do. Please.  
**

**Ciao!**

**P.S. Can anyone else picture Ava suddenly revealing that she's a werewolf. It isn't gonna happen but you never know...I might give her a little bite at some point in the battle of Hogwarts. **


End file.
